Twisted Heroes
by Pittoo Sassy Angel of Darkness
Summary: A not so simple spell from a certain goddess fuses the fate of two worlds forever and sets forward the friendship of two darker characters. Join Dark Link and Dark Pit as they work together to free their world from an evil that threatens to control it all in tyranny.
1. Act 1 - The Big Bang

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This is the role play fanfic my girlfriend and I are working on that literally started it all for us. By that, I mean started us with our favorite pairing that has no official ship name so we got to make it up ourselves. The pairing is Dark Link x Dark Pit and the name we came up with was SilverWingShipping. So, enjoy._**

* * *

Act 1 - The 'Big Bang'

Centuries had come and gone as a golden age of peace reigned over ancient Greece. The land prospered as the people once again remembered their gods and respected them. However, it was on this very day, a day of celebration in the heavens above the Overworld where the goddess of Light had called a gathering of her allies whom all of which were once enemies, that a prank caused by a rather mischievous god with a grudge and vengeance would bring about a change for the world's order, one that would shift the very balance of good and evil...

In Skyworld, the atmosphere was joyous and full of cheer. For once, the Centurions weren't tripping over each other or their own two feet in haste, rushing to finish their daily tasks, and their captain was able to sit back and relax, but... maybe not in the way another in his position would. Rather than kicking back his feet and taking a breather, he delighted in trying to fill his stomach that acted very much like a black hole. A sigh came from a corner nearest the young white-winged angel as a very similar looking figure stood proper from his slumped position and opened his rust brown eyes. He really didn't like being there, but, hey. What could he do? He'd been dragged along against his will. So there he was, he guessed. With a roll of his eyes, he walked out of the dining chamber and headed toward Palutena's quarters where not only she, but Viridi, goddess of Nature, and Hades, lord of the Underworld had been for the last few hours. Without even a knock, he pushed the doors open and slid into another corner, folding his arms across his chest as he watched. Apparently, both goddesses had let themselves go a bit, for both were stumbling and laughing while Hades told a poor joke. The dark angel forced back a chuckle. This was a rare sight, and he was a bit happy he was able to witness it. He always needed an upper hand, and this was as good as any. That thought in his mind was the last ounce of calm he would see that night though. The two girls began talking in loud voices about this spell Palutena would never dare to try had she been herself; composed, but, here it was: an incantation made to fuse two worlds into one. _Damn_ _. And I thought only Pit could be that stupid._

After that small bout of words said quickly and slightly slurred, change was apparent only instants later. The black-winged avian face palmed and groaned low in his throat. _And... that's all, folks_ , he thought to himself as he rushed over to the balcony, his wings fluttering slightly. He was itching to get down there and see what had been wrought. A quick glance at Viridi told him, however, he'd have to find his own way down. She wasn't exactly in any position to grant him the Power of Flight, and, quite frankly, he'd never ask, and, even if he would humiliate himself to that level... he was more concerned about his feathers. He didn't want to be fried. He scanned the air before catching sight of something shimmering in the near distance. _Looks like my luck's still fine..._ With a smirk, he jumped on the railing and made a loud whistling noise. In response, the source of the flicker came to a halt before him. "Phos. Lux. Let's get outta here," he whispered to the white, feral looking unicorns as he took hold of their reigns behind the Lightning Chariot. "Hyah!" he urged as the beasts sped down to the ground below where he jumped off and gave them a slight nod. _What in the-..._ His eyes gazed around for a minute before he shook his head. _Of all the stupid things they_ _ **could've**_ _done... Why?!_ Again, his wings fluttered as he set off in a random direction, just seeing where he'd end up.

Elsewhere, a silver haired boy, resident from the world the goddesses fused their world with, wasn't really sure what had happened, but... whatever it was, it was huge. His crimson, red eyes scanned the changed landscape. _What the hell happened while I was asleep!?_ He narrowed them as he continued to investigate his surroundings. _Towns don't just appear overnight! ...And what the hell is that language!? It's nothing I can recognize..._ He sighed and took another swig from his half empty bottle of alcoholic milk. After finishing his investigation, the cloaked, slightly drunk, dark figure went on his way. Even if a village, town, or whatever they were materialized out of nowhere, he still had to keep a low profile, which meant keeping his head low and making sure that if anyone saw him, they couldn't identify him. He had to go. ...But where? Eh, why not his usual hangout? No one goes there these days... not with the way things are now.

He could feel his sandals wearing a bit thin, but kept moving. He had to see the extent of the damage those two idiots caused, and, what the hell, _These sandals haven't failed me yet, so, whatever. Hm?_ He stopped. Before him was a body of clear water, and, overhead, the darkened, purple clouds cast an ominous glow over the entire lake. _Wait... purple...? What the hell is going on here? Ugh._ He made another groan as he thought of the squabble that was sure to happen when the goddesses were sober again. _Maybe, if they decided not to drink around each other, this whole mess could've been avoided. Still... count me out of that one._ He never liked dealing with their little arguments anyway. That was Pit's job, not his.

The dark Hylian was snoozing in his regular spot underneath the tree on the small piece of land overlooking the lake... or what was left of it. He wasn't completely unaware, though. He was ready for anything... He was a sort of fugitive, after all.

The fallen angel cast his thoughts aside for a moment as he allowed himself to let his surroundings sink in. To his left was a shack of some sort with markings he couldn't understand on a sign by the door. To his right was an observatory like building with a lookout station high up above... and... in front of him was a puddle of a lake with an island in the middle and one slightly to the left with a large stone tablet on it where the sun was depicted beside more of those strange symbols. But... on that center island... beneath that lonely tree... was a figure. The figure had a cloak that was as dark as he is draped around him as he slept. His right hand rested on his sword, which was at his side. Though, that was hard to tell, because all that could be seen was what one would identify as a black silhouette of a person.

With a barely audible snap of his fingers on his left hand, the dark angel summoned up his bow, just in case... He wasn't too worried. As far as anyone could tell, what he held was a drawstringless, useless piece of metal, but, that wasn't the case. His Silver Bow had gotten him in and out of more situations than he dared count. He slipped off his sandals so as to tred as lightly as possible, and made his way over to the island. He wanted to see what sort of people his world had been mixed up with, but, caution was top priority for him. Once there, he looked over the sleeping , cloaked person and carefully got his vantage point in the tree seconds later. The dark Hylian's sensitive ears twitched slightly at the tiny noises the angel had made getting in the tree. However, it was not enough to make him stir. His eyes remained closed as he went on slumbering, snoring softly as he did so. Leaning back against the tree's trunk, one foot propped up against it, his arms crossed, and his wings pressed tightly against his back, the angel glanced around again from his new lookout point. Something flashed in the water, but he wasn't in the mood to get soaked, so he stayed put. There was plenty of time to delve deeper later, but, for now, he wanted to perch for a bit.

After some short time passed, the dark Hylian opened his eyes, which, almost seemed like they glow, and stretched, unwrapping his cloak, which revealed, for a few short seconds his appearance and the sword he had by his side. After that, he picked up his weapon and sheathed it before getting up and walking near the edge of the little island. He tilted his head downwards and looked, observing what was below the surface of the water: the temple entrance. _If Link was here..._

The angel caught, only briefly, the glimmer of a blade and... _Kinda weird for a skin tone..._ he thought after seeing the smokey grey. _Huh... he seems about as cautious as I am... I wonder why..._ Without another thought, he decided to act brazen for a minute. "Hey," he called out in that voice of his that was full of attitude, even when he wasn't trying to be that way. It was just how he was.

He froze on the spot, the palm of his hand open and ready to grab his long sword at any time if needed. He looked back and responded, "What do you want...?"

"Woah. Seems like a bit of 'tude on your end," he laughed. _Guessing he's not an enemy, or, one of us would be dead by now._ "That set in your shoulders... I've seen it. Burdened a bit too much?"

He cocked his eyebrow and stared. _He read me easily... Well, he doesn't seem to be my enemy. Just a stranger, I guess._ The dark Hylian turned around completely, relaxing his hand slightly before replying, "Seems you've been around the block a few times, huh?" _What is he...? Wings? Can he fly...?_

"Technically, no. Figuratively, yeah," was the response as those bluish black wings of his shimmered and fluttered slightly. He smirked slightly and dispelled his weapon before jumping down, using his feathers to slow the descent. Once his feet touched the ground, he folded his wings tightly against his back before turning his attention back to the other.

"Don't take this the wrong way but... what the hell are you?" he asked bluntly as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"An angel. What? No angels in your world?" he inquired with a bemused look.

"No. Not really," he answered as his head resumed a level position, his face, curious and confused. _...World? Does that mean the magical appearing village I saw come from another fucking realm!? What the hell..._ "So... did two worlds fuse or some crazy bullshit like that? 'Cause there's a lot of things- and I mean **a lot** that just materialized out of thin air..."

He sighed in an exasperated way before explaining. " **That** was because two goddesses decided to get drunk at the same time and use a spell that shouldn't be used. I didn't think they'd use it, ever, but, hey. I've been wrong before, but only rarely. So, anyway, yeah. That's the reason." Here, he paused and glanced up for a moment, his wings fluttering again, before he added in a low tone, "They're all idiots."

"Yeah... I guess," he drawled in sort of agreement. "What's your name..?" he questioned, deciding to change the subject. He wanted to know more about this angel... And his world because, it was a part of this one now, so he might as well learn what he can...

"Wow. Nice topic change," he sassed with a playful edge. "It's Dark Pit. Yours?"

 _I need to be careful about my name..._ "D-Link."

 _...? Caution all around. Heh. Alright._ "I'm just gonna go out on a limb here... You're hiding from something." It wasn't a question, but a statement. One thing he was good at was catching something hidden in words, unlike his counterpart who'd just miss it and go, _"Okie!"_ No. He just decided not to call him out on it in a blunt way. Beating around the bush was sometimes the best option.

 _Damn. He's sharp. ...Sees right through me. Great..._ "You got me there," he said with a casual shrug. _Link would have hidden it so much better..._

"Uh-huh. Tell me something. Are the clouds here **supposed** to be purple?!" he asked finally. They were bugging him, and he had to know. Being close to nature as he was wasn't helping right now... _Damn you, Viridi, for making me your angel. I hate it when unnatural things annoy me. I'M UNNATURAL. so this isn't working out here!_ Of course, this was also one of those "beat around the bush" tactics, but, it did, honestly, drive him nuts.

"No. Are they ominous dark magical clouds? ...Yes."

"I can sense the dark energy from them... It's strong," he paused. The clouds weren't the only thing giving him that vibe, though... There was a slight dark energy comming from the Hylian beside him... but, rather than ask, he raised an eyebrow. _They only feel slightly similar... Why...?_

"The cause of them is stronger," he stated bluntly and, surprisingly, quite seriously as his eyes seemed to glow with an intensity.

"...I bet." In those two words, equal tone was used as the angel looked downward for a second. _Kinda like how Pandora's mirrors are only a fraction of her real power but can crop up anywhere._

He said nothing more as a few moments of silence passed, the intensity in his eyes dimming. He finally responded with one simple word, "Yeah." _Ganondorf, you bastard..._

"Anyway." The blackette shook his head, accidentally knocking his silver laurel crown askew. He sighed and glared at it as he took it off and held it in his hands before placing it back on his head and messing with it, getting increasingly frustrated. _Not straight, dammit!_

He stared for a few seconds before taking the angel's headwear and placing it on his head, making it perfectly straight. _He had it straight seven times... What's his deal with that thing..?_

"How did you do that?" he demanded, slight awe slipping into his voice.

"Do what? It was straight the first time you adjusted it, but you just kept fiddling with it for some reason..."

"What the hell are you talking about? It was a fraction of a centimeter off to the left the first time, then a millimeter to the right, then a decimeter to the back. After that, it was a decameter to the left again, then an inch to the right-"

"OKAY! I get it! Geez, you're as bad as Link is with his belt!"

"Link?" _Got you._ Finally, he was getting somewhere.

 _Damn, gotta be more careful..._ "...My light counterpart," he reluctantly admitted. There was no wiggle room.

"Sooo... Dark Link, huh? I get the D-Link bit now," he stated, his voice hushed. Yep. He'd picked up on the need to keep hidden as well.

"Yeah. Just call me D-Link, though, alright?"

"Just so long as you don't call me Pittoo," he joked, slipping up in his own way. _SHIT!_

"Pittoo? Looks like I'm not the only one with double names..." he mused.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't believe I let that slip! Damn," the avian muttered as his wings fluttered slightly in agitation.

"Don't worry about it. I won't call you Pittoo."

"Thanks." _Wait, what? I didn't just... I did, didn't I? WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Uh... no prob." _He doesn't seem the type to thank people. So... why thank me?_

"Uhm..." Silence broke into the conversation, halting its flow. The dusky angel's thoughts began to wander elsewhere. _I have to figure out what's going on here, then... If those clouds aren't normal, Viridi will order me, and that isn't something I'm gonna let happen. I'll find out how to get rid of them before she gets on my case, harping me over it. And, I seriously doubt Palutena can reverse her spell, so these worlds are combined forever. That means, it's worth saving before Pit gets himself killed trying. There's one thing I have to know first though..._ _If Pit was supposed to be the hero of Greece and I'm his dark counterpart... does that mean..._ "Hey... Not to pry or anything, but... Link wouldn't happen to be the hero of your world, would he?"

"Yeah. You catch on quick. How'd you work that out?" He asked, curious.

"Lucky guess."

"Mm, sure it was."

"Heh. Call it an educated guess, then."

"Okay," he answered simply before asking, "Why did you want to know...?"

"Let's just say that since these clouds aren't normal, Viridi will be on my case about it, so I kinda had to make sure someone was gonna try to restore the natural order of things."

"Viridi? ...Who the hell's that?"

"The goddess of Nature."

"Alright. You work under her or something?"

"Hey, screw you!" he retorted, obviously offended. "Hell no! I didn't agree to it. She threw it on me and I just went with it because she could give me the Power of Flight, but it's only for a measly five minutes! So, I guess she gets more out of the deal which is why I try to do everything **before** she orders me to, because if she orders it, I don't do it. That's how it works!" He stopped himself too late and yelled mentally, _Fuuuuucccckkkk!_

"Hold on a minute... You have **wings** but you can't fly? What the fuck?"

"...No. Pit can't fly either, so I didn't exactly have any ability to at all when I was created by the Mirror of Truth. I **was** able to fly on my own when I took Pandora's powers but-" he cut himself off. _The hell?! Shit!_

"The Mirror of Truth... How does that work?"

"I'm not getting out of this now, am I?"

"Nope."

"Damn. Alright. The Mirror of Truth was supposed to show the true reflection of one's soul whenever they looked into it. Then, it would create a dark version loyal to the Underworld and the god of the Dead. However, the mirror cracked before completion, so, that resulted in me, a free agent with a great deal more of a head on his shoulders than the light version."

"I take it your counterpart is an airhead...?"

"You got it."

"Mine's- I hate to admit it but, he's smarter than me. ...I'm not stupid or anything though."

"You've got more of a brain than Pit does, so I think you'll be fine."

"You... really don't like him, do you?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Oookay then."

"I just hope he's not trying to find-"

"Pittoooooooo!"

"Son of a-"

"Pittoo! Lady Palutena sent me to-"

"Find me? Congrats. You did. Bye bye now."

"She said that she and Viridi needed you, too!"

"I'm sorry. What was that? Oh yeah. I don't care."

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"FINE!" the brunette yelled, his cheeks puffed slightly. He blinked once and shook his head before looking up at the heavens then back at Dark Pit whose glare was harsh enough to cut glass. "Then, see ya- wait. Who's that?"

"None of your business!"

The dark Hylian blinked, a slightly amused look upon his features as he watched the pointless bickering between the two angels.

"Awww..."

"Those puppy eyes only work on Palutena, Pitstain."

"Why you- I can call you the same thing, you know!"

"Yeah. You just won't. Now bye."

"See ya. I'll just tell Lady Palutena that you're being stubborn again."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Buzz off."

Without another word, the white winged angel left in a rush of blue light, disappearing as he was extracted by Palutena's magic.

"Finally. Ow. My head hurts now."

"You'll live, won't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. Nope. Done," he laughed in response.

"I'll just bury you by the lake, then... or something like that," he joked back.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll get a fish to bury instead, though. I don't want to get my feathers dirty," the dark avian teased.

"Didn't know you were related to fish, Dark Pit."

"Nah. Just seems to be the only type of animal around here aside from a crow and a... what the hell is that? Looks like a cross between a grasshopper and a frog, or something..."

"That's a tektite. Determined to kill anything that it sees, but yeeeeaaaaahhhh... pretty stupid," the dark Hylian snickered.

"Sounds like someone else I know. Nice. Okay. Enough joking around," still holding a smile, or, smirk rather, the angel's voice changed in tone, a bit of seriousness slipping in.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed simply.

Again, his wings fluttered as he looked around again. Curiosity had gotten the best of him once more. "Hey. You know the area. Mind showing me around, D-Link?"

"Nope. There's a lot to see," he answered.

"Great. Whenever you're ready, then." Patience wasn't really his thing on a normal occasion, but, then again, that was also only with a few certain people he really disliked. And, so far as he could tell, he didn't seem to dislike this one, which was odd. He usually didn't get attached to people... so... why...?

"Well... there's a _**lovely**_ place I'd like to show you. C'mon," he beckoned, smirking as he went across the bridge, heading for the fishing shack.

"Okaaaaaay...?" Dark Pit voiced in a slightly inquisitive manner. The way he'd said "lovely" wasn't exactly what you'd call sincere. It was more sarcastic and playful if anything. But hey. It was a bit of exploring, so, why not? With another flutter of his wings, the blackette followed, a smirk on his countenance. He hadn't smiled for any lengthy period in a very long time. For once, he felt calm... peaceful... not annoyed or peeved as he so often did, and... he hated to admit it, but, it was a pleasant feeling...

They arrived and D-Link entered the little hut, but not before choking back a snicker at the lame slogan proclaiming, "The fish are really biting today!"

The short angel raised an eyebrow in question at the choked laugh from the other, not aware of the cheesy line that was printed on the poster beside the door. Without bothering to ask, figuring there would be time later, he proceeded in after the taller boy after snapping his finger once to conceal his wings by bending the light rays around them. If they had no angels in this world previously, there was a high possibility that anyone else not quite like D-Link would freak out at the sight, and, as fun as it sounded, he didn't want to create mass panic. _That would be a pain in the ass, and I don't want to bring any unwanted attention to D-Link,_ he reasoned mentally.

"Oh, it's you," the guy in the front said in an exasperated tone. "Take a pole, and get out of my face, you freak. ...Oh, and don't forget to _**pay**_ for it..."

The dark Hylian gave him a sarcastic smile before placing down the rupees on the counter, making very sure to be purposely just one short.

Pittoo gave a slight twitch in his stance, not exactly sure why that one word made him a bit wary. _Maybe it was the way he said it... but... could there be something I'm not supposed to know here? Does it have to do with what he's hiding from? Hmmmm..._ His posture had become thoughtful without him being aware of it. Quite frankly, he wasn't paying any attention at the moment to anything but his thoughts, so, he just happened to miss the amount the other paid. Though, had he been perceptive then, he would've taken note as he'd been able to at least read the numbers. At least they were universal, apparently.

The shack owner banged his fists on the table twice in irritation and anger before shouting, "That's 19 rupees you half-wit! 19! Count to 20, dumbass!" What he didn't know, was that while he was raging at D-Link, the dark Hylian sneakily put another rupee on the table, making it the correct amount for renting a fishing pole.

"Maybe _you_ should be the one learning to count, because, **that's 20**."

Snapped out of his thoughts by the raised voices, Dark Pit looked up with a jerk of his head, his body already trying to get into a battle stance and summon a weapon up as his fight response kicked in, but, he forced his calm and relaxed, carefully observing the situation before rolling his eyes at his near slip into action that was **completely** unnecessary. _The hell...? Why's this guy such a douchebag?_

The owner of the fishing hut recounted the rupees and growled in agitation. "You... YOU!" he yelled, his voice increasing in volume as he pointed his index finger at the source of his ultimate annoyance, which, stifled a sly smirk in response before finally taking the pole to the fishing hole.

"What the hell is your problem?! Stop yelling! GODS! I swear, you'll raise the dead," voiced an extremely annoyed angel who paused only a moment to see the smirk on his newfound friend's face.

"What's my problem...? _**Him**_ , that's what!"

"What did he ever do to you?" Pressing for answers was the only thing he really wanted to do at that moment. He didn't like this guy one bit.

"It's not what he did to me, it's what he did to everyone..." he answered, his tone full of hatred and loathing.

"...To everyone? What do you mean?" the avian inquired. _I seriously doubt he did anything. He doesn't seem the type to do something that greatly enrages people. He's not like Palutena, Pit, Pandora, Phosphora, Pyrron, Viridi, Thanatos, or Hades, so..._ _ **everyone**_ _...?_

He gave a spiteful laugh before stating, "I see... new around here. So it's only natural that you don't know what kind of **abomination** he really is."

"Abomination..." he repeated, closing his eyes and letting a sigh escape his mouth before he revealed his raven black wings, stretching them to their full above his head. "Right." The guy froze, his mouth agape just slightly at the sight before him. There definitely were no angels in Hyrule, or even the world. Well... that was before they fused. So, what an unusual scene this really was for him. A person... with _wings_!? He didn't know how to react; he just stared at the impossible spectacle right before his eyes, a tiny fear creeping up in him. "...I'll let that slide, I guess. Think before you use words like that because not everything is what you see it as. Just tell me... What did he do that made you hate him?" he inquired, his rust brown eyes showing little emotion at all. He was forcing his calm now.

"Well... one so close to our evil dictator, is surely just as responsible for all of the suffering he has caused..."

"Ever think that maybe it's not that black and white? No. Never mind. You haven't, obviously. Well, whatever. I'm done. Bye bye now." With that, he walked over to the shallow pond and went to stand beside the one he'd been trying to know better, his arms crossed over his chest and a slight frown on his face, his eyes showing a bit more emotion now: rage, confusion, thoughtfulness, and understanding.

D-Link was sprawled on the edge of the pond, the fishing pole lazily gripped in his left hand. He had cast the line, but never bothered to reel it in at any sign of a bite. He was just content to watch the fish nibble at the bait, and, when he heard his friend's steps, he looked up at him. "What's up...?"

"Huh? Oh. Just... thinking over something I was told... though.. I'm sure it's only a bit of the whole truth..." he said cautiously, trying to evade the conversation for a bit longer. D-Link would tell him when he was ready, probably, so why rush it? "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"What did that guy say?" _Probably some douche things or whatever... I learned not to really care but... it bothers him. Why?_

"...Not avoiding this, huh? Heh, Alright. Just some drabble about you being an abomination and at least a part of the reason people suffer here... but... eh. I think it was more like, 'one so close to our evil dictator, is surely just as responsible for all of the suffering he has caused,' or something along those lines..."

He winced, for only a fraction of a second at the words 'so close to our evil dictator' before he caught himself. He couldn't reveal that... He just couldn't. "Yeah. I'm not..." he responded, a bit of an uneasy edge to his tone. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't really telling everything either.

"Figured this wasn't a conversation you'd wanna have. Though... I do wanna know sometime. Don't ask. Not sure why. I just do," he replied, bringing the awkwardness to a different level for himself. _Am I getting sick or something...? Damn. Not myself lately..._

 _He 's curious about me, huh? Very few people have ever really even wanted to know more about me, they just assume I'm evil and should be avoided at all costs. Except for Link._ "Alright. Wanna fish?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Uhm... I never was one for fishing..." he said, hesitantly. In truth, he'd never taken the time to sit down and learn as he was always trying to avoid his counterpart and the gods. Always moving, never staying in one place with the exception of his favorite place where he felt he could chill without being bothered, and there was no fishing area around there. In fact, the only source of water was an old fountain... _And... now I feel awkward._ His wings flutered slightly to show his emotion, though, this subconscious movement wasn't one he ever was aware of, and no one ever said anything about it, so, how would he know?

"It's easy. All you have to do is cast the line and wait. When you get a bite, reel it in real quick," he explained as he smiled and got up off the ground from where he was sitting. He reeled in his own line; he was about to demonstrate how to fish.

"Uhhhh... Nah. I uh... I don't... um... It's cool," the dusky avian stammered with a sweat mark and a very uneasy smile on his face. He was more scared of getting his wings soaked now. There was a huge one in there! It was most likely strong enough to pull him in! Aaaannnnd... his weapons, though they may have looked heavy, were magic in a way, so, to an angel, they were light and easy to use. He wasn't sure he had the strength to fish. He looked away from the pond at the wall surrounding the shack, his wings fluttering again.

"Come on. There's no need to be so nervous."

"Nervous? Who said I was nervous? No. I just don't want that big fish to get my wings all waterlogged, that's all."

"It's not hard to tell that you are... Especially with how many times your wings've fluttered."

"Wait, what? They don't flutter... so... what?"

"Yeah, they do. They have been ever since we first met."

"...?"

"Wow. You didn't even know they did that, huh?"

"No! What the hell?!" he yelled as he glared at them with distaste.

"Well... you do now."

"...I guess," was the response as he rolled his eyes a tad bit. "Uh-Okay! You know what... screw this. I'm not gonna try. C'mon. There's some place I wanna show you."

"Show the way," he said casually.

"Right. But first, I think you need to give the pole back **without** trying to piss him off."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever," was his response as he walked over to the counter and placed the fishing pole. The owner just glared at him as he did.

 _Wow. Not too hard to get him mad, I guess. Ah, well. We tried, at least._ Thoughts running through his head, he led the way out to Hyrule Field and looked around for only a split second, his bird's eyesight helping him spot the old road to his destination easily. He wished he was higher up so that he could get that ariel veiw he loved so much, but, he could no more do anything about it than wish he wasn't Pit's double at this point. With a sigh, he led the way with light footing, his wings folded neatly against his back as he did so. Once the ruins came into view, he smirked lightly and glanced over at his companion for a moment before going and hopping onto the fountain's edge with a content air. Now, a true smile lined his visage, transforming the usual, sour expression into a calm that seemed more natual now, rather than forced. He was at peace here, and that was something he particularly found intriguing about this place, one of the reasons he liked it so much.

He looked around, taking in the scenery of the ruins. A moment of silence passed before he spoke, "It's quiet. Calm, actually."

"The Ancient Ruins. No one ever comes here except me, most of the time. Unless you count the time Pit chased me here at Palutena's request after I was created, it's always peaceful," he explained, no ounce of any other emotion slipping into his voice even when he spoke of his light doppelganger. He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the cool, worn stone he was sitting on, relaxing his arms under his head as he gazed up at the oddly blue sky and normal clouds. However, this was most likely because his world was not yet touched by the influence that laid over Hyrule, even though they were a part of the same whole now. He figured it was only a matter of time, though...

"The sky... it's beautiful," he remarked, a bit of wonder edging into his voice slightly. _I don't think I've ever seen what a clear sky looks like... No wonder he likes this place; it's pretty peaceful._

"Uh huh..." he nodded, opening his eyes and turning his attention to the other, and, for whatever reason, a faint warmth lit his cheeks which he didn't understand. _I swear I'm catching something..._ he thought to himself, but, that reddish tint didn't leave his face.

 _What is that?_ He pondered that for a moment before deciding he would work that out later.


	2. Act 2 - Trapped

**_Twisted Heroes_**

* * *

Act 2 - Trapped

His wings shimmered with a faint light blue as he kept his observations going. It had been a bit rough for him as he could only fly for five minutes at a time, so he had to stagger it a bit. Now, his wings felt a bit warm, a pure sign he'd flown a bit to much today, and, he was getting tired. So far, he'd managed to see a desert, a lake, a river, and a plain. Wasn't that enough? Below, he saw a small city shining by lamp and torch light, so he figured he'd land there and scout that out a bit before returning to Skyworld. Carefully adjusting his flight feathers so that he could get a feel for the wind's direction, he plotted the safest course to the ground with ease. Once his feet touched the ground, he folded his white wings and the light faded from them, rendering them flightless once more. _Guess I need to hide them now..._ he thought as he snapped his fingers on his left hand to bend the light rays. After that, he walked into the town and looked around. Just like any place else he had visited, the people looked vastly different than what he was accustomed to.

What the Light angel didn't know, was that he had been followed. Two Stalfos, skeletons very skilled with a sword and shield, lurked around the corner of a house. Suddenly, they leapt out, intending to take him by surprise.

"Huh?!" Quickly, he jumped back and snapped his finger to summon up his Palutena Bow, golden with purple insets and seemingly a lack of a drawstring, just like the mirrored Silver Bow wielded by his dark counterpart. A glare was set in his sapphire blue eyes as he got into his battle stance. "The fight is on and prepare to meet the Light!" He caught one of the blows on the now separated segment of his bow he held in his right hand, using a reverse grip, and the other was held at the ready to defend himself from the other creature.

The other monster, surprisingly enough, did nothing but stand there and watch as if it had some sort of code of honor to not gang up on him. The attacking one flipped backwards, putting a little distance between it and its enemy.

Catching sight of the sort of honor the other had, he put all but the tiniest fraction of attention on the immediate danger, being wary of the still one. Once the opposition jumped back, he loosed an arrow at it, smoothly and fluidly keeping his own little rhythm going in this fight.

It easily blocked it with its thick heavy shield before closing in with a sideways slash.

Again, he caught the blow on one of his blades, but, now he knew he'd have to finish this close and personal. Using a little trick he learned from Pittoo, he brought up his foot after using his other blade as a distraction. He placed his toes up at the edge of the shield and kicked out. If anything, this would either knock the shield away making the battle that much easier, or catch the thing off guard long enough for a finishing blow...

It managed to hang onto its shield, but that stunt was so unexpected that it was stunned temporarily.

"Ha! Too easy!" he taunted as he closed in a powerful strike, stronger than what you'd expect from one so... tiny, but apparently small and nimble was enough to finish both of them off with perfect ease... Once the battle was over, he looked around for any other enemies, but... found none, so he dispelled his weapon. "Okay... Lady-" He was cut off by a familiar sound... "Uh oh! An Orne!" he yelled as he darted. If that thing so much as touched him, he would die. However... it was driving him...

Right into an army. The evil of the land's forces covered a whole lot of Hyrule field and vastly outnumbered a single small tiny little angel.

"Uh! Grr..." _I can't beat them all... I'll be overwhelmed in a second... Hold on... That Orne... It was leading me here..._ he thought as his eyes narrowed. _But then... Not all of these are Underworld troops... Hades has a new ally... and I'm trapped..._

The evil army began their assault, intending to capture Pit.

He was able to hold his own well in the beginning, but... he soon grew tired and sluggish. "N-no..." he panted, his breath heavy now. _I'm sorry, Lady Palutena..._ Finally, he could fight no longer, his weariness getting the best of him. His weapon disappeared of its own accord, his knees buckled, and his eyes shut as he hit the ground.


	3. Act 3 - Acting Accordingly

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

Act 3 - Acting Accordingly

The dark angel bolted upright in the grass on that island in the middle of Lake Hylia, panting slightly. _What... just happened...?_

The dark Hylian's eyes opened, landing on his friend, he could practically hear the tension and, not to mention, the irregular breaths. "What's wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"I...I'm not sure... I just felt something... like a punch to the gut across my mental link... Something happened to Pit... That's gotta be it..." he said slowly.

 _Mental link...? Him and his counterpart must be connected in some way Link and I are not._ "That... doesn't sound good."

 _If he dies, it'll be worse..._ he thought. "He'll be fine, though. I think. It's not like he's gonna kick the bucket any time soon."

"You think. You don't seem so sure..."

"I'm not."

"Why don't we try to find out exactly what happened to him...?" _I know you're concerned about him... for some reason even though you don't even like him._

"I shouldn't have to save his dumb ass all the time."

"Then why are you so worried, then?"

"...Alright, fine. It's nothing major. Just the fact that if he dies, I die. No biggie."

"...That's majorly big."

He shrugged in response.

"...Whatever. Let's just go."

Again, he felt that odd warmth in his cheeks and blinked once before replying in a way he felt he ought to smack himself for later. "F-fine."

D-Link lead the search for any clues on what might have happened to Pit. It wasn't long until they were out on Hyrule field, scanning it for any hint at all.

There was something to his left that he turned his sight to: a long, slender, white feather, much too large to be any bird's. In a few strides, he went over to it and picked it up, examining it. _It's messed slightly... just like they get during a battle..._ "Hey, D-Link. Found one of his medium feathers."

"Alright. From how ruined the ground is, I would bet that an army was here not too long ago..." _Could he have been... captured?_


	4. Act 4 - Friendship in the Dark

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

Act 4 - Friendship in the Dark

He could hear dripping water from somewhere to his right and cool stone beneath him as he came to, opening his sapphire eyes. He lied there for a minute, trying to remember what had happened or where he was, then, it clicked. He remembered the battle with those skeleton monsters and the Orne that lead him into an overwhelming situation where he could only fight for so long before he grew worn... His head hurt a bit, and he figured that was probably from when he collapsed on the ground, but... that was in a huge field... so... where was he now? He pulled himself up into a sitting position with a groan and looked around noticing the bars and realizing he was in a cell... _Oh no..._ _Lady Palutena probably doesn't even know where I am... I guess I could try to contact her..._ He tried to find his voice and called out her name, hoping that she would hear him, but... _Nothing... She can't hear me..._

"It seems you've finally come around..." a voice observed calmly. _Lady Palutena... who's that? He's a bit dazed._ The owner of the voice had already been in the cell before Pit was even tossed in.

Instantly, his training kicked in and he snapped his finger trying to summon up a weapon before even thinking. "What-who-where-...?! And... why can't I summon my bow...? Huh...?!" The poor brunette was utterly confused, his feathers ruffling slightly as he looked at the stranger with a questioning expression. "Who are you?"

"I'm Link. What's your name?" the mysterious person questioned, his tone gentle.

He seemed a bit taken aback at that and paused before responding, "I'm Pit... servant of the goddess of Light, Lady Palutena..."

"Okay. Do you know where you are...?" _So that's who that is..._

"Uhhhh... no."

"We're in a prison cell inside Ganondorf's castle. I take it you were captured somehow..."

"Yeah... There were these skeleton thingies with a sword and a shield first, then I was chased by an Orne, and it led me right into an army... I saw Underworld troops, and I couldn't guess the others..." he explained, realizing that at least the one in there with him wasn't a foe.

"Those skeleton things are Stalfos and... those other forces were Ganondorf's," he explained. _Underworld troops... Does that mean that Ganondorf isn't working alone...?_ "What is an Orne... and Underworld...?"

"An Orne is an Underworld monster made of cursed souls laced with dark, negative energy. All it has to do to kill you is touch you. The Underworld is where the god of the Dead, Hades rules. and where souls go when people die."

"I see... After your world fused with this one, he must have made some sort of deal with Ganondorf."

"Wooooaah! How'd you figure all that out?! You're really smart!" he said in awe. He hadn't managed to even get to the conclusion of a deal yet, and... "Wait a-! How did you know that? Lady Palutena used this spell- I think... she said she was drunk? I dunno.-anyway! She used this spell and poof! Things moved like a puzzle. So... wait. How did you figure any of that out? I'm still having a hard time believing it..."

"I overheard some of the guards talking about how random structures and land masses just appeared out of nowhere. Then I didn't really know for sure that two worlds were fused, but I guessed it was a possibility. It wasn't until they threw you in here that I knew..."

"Why me...?"

"Because whatever you are, doesn't exist in the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"I'm an angel. I would guess you're a fey, because you look like it, but..."

"No, I'm not a fey, exactly. I am what you call a Hylian."

"Hylian...? Huh... Cool." He stretched his wings for a second. _Cramps... Ow._

"Are you a bit stiff...?"

"My wings cramped. But... how'd you figure out Hades made a deal...?"

"Well... You had told me that Hades rules the Underworld and that his troops were co-operating with Ganondorf's when you were captured, and you had explained that an Orne is made up of corrupted souls. It is obvious that souls are useful to him and what better a way to get more than to make a deal with the evil overlord of the land?"

"...Oooooohhhhh. I get it!"

"Yes, it's that simple."

He nodded once, unsure what to say to that. He didn't think it was so simple... not at all... He looked away and fiddled with his gold arm band, his thoughts running, and then, they stopped on something. Why didn't he see it before?! "Hold on... I saw someone who looked-"

Link quickly shushed his winged cell companion from saying anything more. "D-Link," he whispered quickly, his expression communicating that he wanted not to talk about him.

"Okay." He rooted for a topic change, but, really, there wasn't anything they could talk about that both of them knew, so, he decided in order to pass the time, he may as well explain a bit more about Hades, then, his eyes caught sight of something... a box... very familiar to him. "Hold on..." He went over to it and opened it. "The Three Sacred Treasures... How did these get here...?" he inquired to himself as he gripped the bow in his hand, a welcome feeling, but, when he pulled back on it to reveal the drawstring, an arrow didn't appear as well... "What? No... that shouldn't happen..."

"All but the strongest of magic is blocked off in this place..."

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't summon up my weapon earlier or contact Lady Palutena! So... that means her all seeing eye is blind here, too... She doesn't know where I am."

He simply nodded, not usually one for talking unless necessary or... if it's with a friend.

He sighed once before returning the Bow of Light to its case with the other items and carefully latching it back. He figured there had to be a way out... but, he wouldn't be able to rely on his arsenal or powers one bit.


	5. Act 5 - More to Worry Over

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

Act 5 - More to Worry Over

The blackette gripped his head in his hands and doubled over a bit, his knees buckling and forcing him onto the ground where he sat and gazed off into space for a bit, panting heavily, sweat lining his forehead.

Dark Link's head snapped up from where he was looking and over at Dark Pit. They had followed a trail of footprints and feathers all the way into Hyrule Castle Town, or... what was left of it. "Hey... Are you okay?" he questioned, concern leaking into his voice.

In his mind's eye, he witnessed a rather gruesome sight... he saw a green clad hero with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked almost exactly like D-Link if not for the pale skin and normal look to him being led to a rather tall person with greenish skin and a cruel look in his eyes which held no compassion or any kind emotion, but malice, anger, power lust, and greed. His red hair really set off the whole ensemble with a flaming spark. A malicious grin was on his visage as he waited for the boy to be brought over to him, and then... blood spilled in a very graphic way... Torn limb from limb, the head saved for last, the blonde suffered a fate worse than any other the angel had seen before... Finally, he was able to focus on his surroundings again, a haunted look in his eyes, his friend standing over him in worry. He tried to slow his breathing and speak, but it was another few minutes before he even could...

 _What just happened...? He looks like he's just seen a ghost..._ "Dark Pit...?" he voiced smoothly and softly.

He stood, shaking and shivering slightly. Without even knowing, he leaned into the other, supporting himself, letting out a quivering breath.

He froze for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around the angel, embracing him gently. He wasn't really used to this kind of contact, sweet and gentle... cute even. Wait... cute? What was going on here?

It was the black winged angel's turn to be a bit shocked, now. A hint of color rose into his cheeks, more than last time, but he felt himself calming down. He allowed himself to experience this feeling a little more before pulling back and saying what he knew had to be said. "...We gotta get Link outta there... He's gonna die if we don't..." His expression was grim.

 _Die!? He's going to die...?_ "...How do you know that..?" he asked. Now he had something else to worry about.

"I saw it."

"You... saw it?"

"Not gonna go into detail about it... but... just trust me!"

"Okay... I was planning on busting him out anyway."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah."

"...Let's go, then." _He's serious... So... did I miss something?_ _He fully intended on springing him before now?_


	6. Act 6 - To Stage a Rescue

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I know the last few acts have been really short, but this one makes up for it. So, here we go. Act 6 begins._**

* * *

Act 6 - To Stage a Rescue

D-Link lead the way, taking them into a secret passage into Ganondorf's fortress of a castle. They continued, crossing a flamboyant red carpet and winding down a long, and I mean, loooooonnnng set of stairs into the dark dank dungeon area. "He should be in one of these cells," he informed, keeping his voice quiet so that the guards he knew were there wouldn't hear him.

"Alright." Dark Pit responded with a hushed tone, following closely, his weapon at the ready, just in case.

It wasn't too long before they found him... and Pit.

"You dumbass," he teased, trying to ruffle his lighter counterpart's feathers some.

"Pittoo? What are you-"

"Zip it. We're starting a riot, what's it look like?"

"It doesn't matter what it looks like, we're getting out of here," said the green bean.

"Is this **really** a time to be fighting...?" Dark Link sighed.

"You're right. It's not," Pittoo agreed with a chuckle.

"So... your weapon works here?"

"...Why wouldn't it..?"

"Just... try getting an arrow."

"Heh. Easy," he stated as he pulled back on the area where a drawstring should be, revealing a blue light, yanked back on it, and... nothing. "The hell?"

"Yeah... Magic isn't really going to work here."

"There is powerful magic here preventing most other kinds of magic."

"...Great. Well, I guess I'm using blades and my feet."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an-" he cut himself off, thinking better of the insult.

"D-Link, you take the lead; you know the most out of any of us what the best escape route would be."

"Alright, let's go."

 _Strange... They don't fight at all. That's so different from how Pit and I are... I can't even stand the idiot, but with Link and D-Link... they just seem like friends... they work together. And how the hell is Green Bean so tolerable and able to take the lead just like that? He's smart, I can tell... just from looking at him. Heh. Well... maybe I could learn a thing or two from these two. At least now I know why D-Link wanted to get him out of here. And I hope to the gods we succeed. Even I'm starting to like the guy and I only_ _ **just**_ _met him!_ His thoughts were going wild as he followed the others, but, that haunted look must have been on his face again, because he was called out on it.

"Pittoo... you saw something again, didn't you?" asked the brunette.

"Huh?"

"That look on your face..." he whispered, his blue eyes shining with concern.

"...Yeah. That's the reason we're here, well... one of them."

"Who was it? Who did you see, you know..."

"Die?"

"Yeah."

"Not you."

"Okay. Then...?"

"...Just drop it."

 _It's me... If that's how it is, then... I need to make sure that the means to defeat Ganondorf aren't lost. Just in case this jailbreak... is a failure. I know who I can trust._

"Okay. So, how bad was it this time? N-not the thingy you saw, but..."

"Oh. You mean how painful was it?" he guessed, his voice clipped like this conversation wasn't one he liked or wanted. "As always, hell. Why? Not like it matters." In response to this, Pit stayed silent and looked away.

 _So they_ _ **do**_ _care about each other. They just act like they hate the other. I don't quite get it but... okay_ , D-Link rambled in his head. He lead them out of the bowels of the dungeons and onto the red carpet when, seemingly out of nowhere, some monsters ambushed them.

As the Three Sacred Treasures weren't able to be used on anything but Hades or Medusa, the only one left without a weapon was the Captain of Palutena's Guard, but, his dark counterpart quickly lept into action, separating the segments of his bow and holding them in his hands, his wings rearing slightly as a warning.

D-Link had his own shield and weapon ready as the combat ensued. Link was, of course, prepared for battle.

Cries from various monsters lit up the hall as they began their assault, trying to wear down our heroes with all they had. The dusky angel, as per the norm, relied on his size and speed for his advantage, slipping up close to a monster and delivering a quick blow to stun it before it could react. Pit, meanwhile, relied on his training with palms since he really had nothing else but his hands, and hey, in battle, anything could be a weapon.

Meanwhile, the other two had assumed a back to back battle formation. While quicker and lighter on his feet, Link's blows weren't as strong as his counterpart's, so, this was a way to compensate for it. This way, there were two advantages. One was that neither of them could be taken by surprise from behind, and the other was that they could defend both themselves and each other with ease. However, this also made one particular skill of the boy in green unusable, but, if there was a great need for it, he could easily break away and get some space to perform the Spin Attack to clear up some of the opposition.

The fight dregged on for some time, the four of them taking a bit of damage, but, they were still able to keep going. In fact, there was considerably less than what they'd been assaulted by now. They could end this in a matter of minutes. By now, the angels had begun working as a team, Dark Pit trying his hardest to be sure every hit counted, and Pit having a bit of fun by tripping some of the monsters up. Laughter began to seep into the flow of battle from the two avians who were clearly having the time of their lives.

While they weren't laughing themselves, the Hylian duo had smiles on their faces as the fight progressed. Finally, they were on mere stragglers. leftovers, and taking them out was just as easy as watching a leaf fall. With the final blow, the last enemy's dying breath was heard. It was then, that everything began to fall apart. A tall, stocky figure shrouded with an air of evil that could just be felt as if it was brushing against skin like fingertips, and an all together menacing appearance, skin and all, walked slowly towards them in the hall and stopped before them, his massive frame imposing. "What foolish drabble to think that it would be so easy..." he spoke, a deep rumble of a laugh following, a behemoth of a sword gripped in his hand.

Instantly, the dark angel's expression grew cold. This was the guy he'd seen in his vision... the man who had murdered, or who would murder Link. A glare formed in his rust brown eyes as he gazed at the newcomer, his mouth set in a snarl. This was the one person he had to stop. He couldn't let that premonition be true. Beside him, the other angel shivered slightly at the massive dark power he felt. It wasn't a natural amount for a mortal to possess...

"Ganondorf..." uttered Link, the fire of determination in his eyes. _So... you're the one who might kill me. I have a feeling... I'm going to die here. How do I keep the Master Sword from his evil, greedy clutches? I have to figure that out_ _ **now**_ _._

"I shall not have my greatest enemy escape. Your death awaits you, boy!"

"You will **not** kill him!" D-Link practically snarled at the one he truly hated the most... and feared. Link remained calm at the declaration of his death, he felt that if he was going to die, then he would do so with dignity.

"What he said!" Pittoo yelled as he rushed in with a downward sweep of his blade clenched in his right hand after jumping upward.

Ganondorf batted away the little birdie with ease. After that few seconds, he turned his attention back to the one who he believed was the most of a threat to him and his rule. Before anyone could react, he swung, both hands on the hilt firmly catching his intended target dead on. The decapitation was jagged and rough, blood splattering in an upwards angle, some of the gore staining D-Link's tunic. It was over in a second. Link's headless body limply plopped to the floor, leaking life fluid onto the already red carpet, seeming to add more color to it. The head flew a bit before landing, rolling a ways before skidding to a halt. A sick and twisted cackle escaped the murder's lips, an unnerving evil smile planted on his features as the huge weapon in his hand dripped with fresh crimson. Dark Link's eyes widened, his mouth agape in shock. A few moments passed before what just happened completely registered and, he sank, falling to his knees. His mouth twisted to a mournful frown as he stared blankly at the blood on his clothing.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the world slowing down just so that every second, movement, and noise of the moment could be fully experienced. The brunette couldn't believe his eyes. In what short time he had known him, Link had become his friend, and it felt like a hard punch to the gut to see it all go down like that... Sure, he'd seen people die before, but that was different, less personal. He barely knew any of them, but... now, seeing a friend die right before his eyes, he felt sorrow, anger, and rage all rolled into one depressing mixture. He could only stand there in shock. It was too much... From on the floor by the wall, the other angel came back around, his eyes opening onto a blood soaked carpet and... _No... God dammit! This... this wasn't supposed to happen... We were supposed to stop this! No! Gods, no! What's the point of these visions if I can't stop them from happening?!_ he screamed in his mind. _Why?!_

Ganondorf's cruelty didn't end with the slaying of poor Link. He had to teach Dark Link a valuable lesson. So he grabbed the Hylian's severed head, and walked over to him, forcibly lifting his head so that their eyes met.

"Don't touch him..." growled Dark Pit as he stood up, propped against the wall.

The evil king waved the body part in D-Link's face, making sure that the expression Link had when he died was etched into his mind. "Remember, _Dark Link_ , this is why you will **never have friends**..." he sneered darkly.

"N-no... stop... please..." he pleaded as he began to tremble.

 _That. Is. IT._ The dusky angel pushed himself away from the wall, relying on his adrenaline to keep him steady as he went over to D-Link and stood between him and the evil overlord, his expression deadly, almost as if he could kill in that moment. "Fuck off, asshole."

 _P-Pittoo! Gods... I have never seen him this angry... What's up with him?_

Ganondorf tossed D-Link to the side as he looked at Pittoo. "I like the look about you, it pleases me. Fine. I shall let you live... for now. Don't let this rare instance of... _mercy_ from me be in vain." The dark Hylian was lying on his side, curled up and shaking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," muttered the blackette as he went over to where the dark Hylian lied and knelt beside him. "Hey... Dark Link... c'mon. Let's get outta here."

 _He's just letting us go?! Whaaaaaaaat? Nnn... I'm so confused!_ "Wait...uuuuhhhhh... huh?"

"Pit. Let's go. Now. Before I really do kill this useless son of a bitch."

"Oh. Right!"

"Help me with Dark Link. We're not leaving him."

"On it."

D-Link timidly, slowly got up. His gaze was long as he looked at the floor. "..."

Without another word, the dark angel led the two out, following the route D-Link had shown him on the way in. Once outside, he bid farewell to Pit who decided he had to return to Skyworld and check in with his goddess as well as get some much needed rest. His head full of thought, Dark Pit led his distraught companion back to Lake Hylia, hoping that the scenery would calm him and give him some time to breathe without that asshole around him. On the island in the lake's center, he sat cross-legged on the grass thinking about all that had happened inside that epicenter of evil and found himself glaring at the poor plant life, seeing it wither slightly. Of course... that was because he was technically Viridi's arch angel... he had a bit of influence over greenery. After noting that if he stared at the grass any longer, he'd kill it, he shifted his attention to D-Link and, without second thought, went over to him again and pulled him into a calm embrace.

The dark Hylian froze, his eyes had still been trained on the ground when he felt the angel's arms around him, so it took him a moment to realize what was going on. Still trembling slightly, he slowly, wordlessly returned the embrace, almost clinging, in a sense.

Honestly, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but... it just felt natural, if he could put a word to it. He didn't exactly expect the return of this contact, and felt a shiver run up his spine. So, he just held him there, letting the other calm down before he did anything else.

It took a while, but he did calm down somewhat. His breathing slowed to a normal rate, he stopped trembling, and eventually, he relaxed in Pittoo's embrace.

"...You okay...?" he asked slowly, his voice quiet, soft, and, it surprised him.

"...Yeah.." he answered, only giving a one word response.

Dark Pit sighed and let go, staring at those crimson eyes intently, and... _Why do my cheeks feel warm again...?_

Normally, someone gazing straight into his eyes would make him anxious, but... with Pittoo, it was different. He didn't want to look away, or break direct eye contact; he just wanted to gaze back. It made him feel... safe and, warm. He really couldn't explain why, and it confused him as to why it was such a mystery. He was used to the cruelty of the world; only now had he begun to experience a different side to it. One he liked. It was almost like he didn't have to hide anymore, that being who he is was not a problem. So... he just gazed back into those rust brown eyes.

After a little while, he looked away, though, he really didn't want to, but, he knew there were other pressing matters to deal with. His wings fluttered as he thought over everything, and, there... something stood out to him more than the rest... '... _this is why you will never have friends._ ' Ganondorf had said. There was something off about the way he phrased it... targeting D-Link's feelings exactly... in a way that was too much like a lecture... _I wonder... But, I gotta be careful how I ask this... he's shaken enough as is..._ "Hey, D-Link?"

"Yeah...?"

"..." He took a deep breath before speaking, gathering his thoughts into a sentence as best he could. "I couldn't help but notice the way that asshat spoke to you... kind of like he was teaching you a very important lesson... from his fucked up point of view. Is there something more that I don't know about you and him? If you don't wanna tell me, it's alright."

A long moment of silence passed. D-Link swallowed hard and took a shallow breath as he looked away, his expression darkening. _...He needs to know..._ "...Yeah..." he answered slowly, unsure how to say, or explain it. Though, the truth was, the thought of saying anything... made him nervous. He could feel the fear creeping in him, the memories resurfacing, racing through his head. He also feared that he would become hated by his... friend? Anyone he had tried to become friends with rejected him when they found out the truth. Every single one. The only exception... was Link. But... he was dead now... Somewhere inside, he hoped that Pittoo was the same, in that sense. Either way, he knew that he could and should not keep the truth from him...

Watching several thoughts pass across the other's face made a knot form in his stomach. He knew this wasn't an easy topic, but... "You don't have to tell me... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..." he said.

He gathered up his courage and spoke, "...No. It's okay... He... That bastard... he _raised me_ , you could say... Ever since he... created me, **seven**... fucking long _years_ ago..." His voice shook slightly towards the end of his words, and his expression was harsh as past images flashed through his mind.

 _That's how it would've been for me if that mirror didn't crack..._ "...I can't imagine he'd be a good parent," he laughed.

 _He doesn't... hate me...?_ He breathed an inward sigh of relief before saying, "Yeeeeaaaaaah... Hell no."

"Well, I can see why that fisherman guy said what he did, but, he didn't know the real you. Doesn't matter how you were raised or what happened in the past. You're nothing like him. You're yourself, and that's all that matters."

"...Thank you."

"Kinda why I like you..." he muttered before realizing he'd said it out loud. He finally recognized those emotions, and, like a ding ding, he'd admitted it without pretense! _Shit. Well. I'm doomed._

Dark Link's eyes widened slightly before he asked, slowly, "...You do...?" _He likes me? ...He likes me._ His heart leapt at the revelation. "I... like you too," he admitted back.

"Wait-you-..." _He does? ..._ "You do?"

"Y-yeah... just figured it out..."

"Same here..." he voiced, his face a red flush now, his wings fluttering fast.

"So... What happens now?" he asked awkwardly.

"...Uhhh... I dunno..?" He thought for a few minutes. Sure, he may have been several hundred years old, but, angels didn't mature that fast... just look at Pit! Given the circumstances though... he really had no idea what was next. "Umm... I guess we... uhh...huh. No idea."

"Yeah. I dunno either..."

"...Huh."

Just then, an idea popped into D-Link's head. He was tired of the extreme awkwardness going on here, so why not change the subject? "Hey... Dark Pit."

"What's up?"

"I want to show you something."

"...? What is it?"

First, D-Link took out a red tunic and pulled it over his black one.

"What's up with the style change? I'm getting confused..."

"You'll see," he answered. Then, he got out his negative Ocarina of Time and played _Bolero of Fire_. The magic began as it took them to what looked like the middle of a volcano.

"What the hell was that and why the fuck are we in a volcano?!" he yelled, his feathers fluttering. In the next second, he pulled his wings as close to his back as he could in precaution.

He said nothing more as he lead the confused angel all the way to a... cave? He beckoned Pittoo inside as he entered himself.

"...The hell. First you turn my stomach inside out, then you lead me through a flaming death hill, and now you're trying to lead me into a cave. Not my idea of a-what the? Okay. Lots of sparkles, a seemingly endless cavern, and... a pool? What are you up to?"

"You're about to find out," he said with a smirk as he, once again, took out his instrument and played it. In that moment, a giant, skimpily dressed woman with salmon pink hair appeared in a flurry of pink sparklies and spoke with a hearty laugh, "Welcome, Dark Link and Dark Pit, I am the Great Fairy of Courage. What do you ask of me...?"

"How... does she know my name?"

"When your world merged with this one, us Great Fairies scoured Divinipedia for all the information we could find. ...It is our job to know these things, after all."

"Uh... Wow. Just... wow."

The Great Fairy of Courage gave another hearty laugh before saying, "I think I know why you have come..."

The dark angel stared over at the Hylian with a raised eyebrow and a creeped the fuck out sort of pose.

D-Link gave him a reassuring look that said he knew what he was doing.

A very rare pout appeared on his face as he crossed his arms.

If the dark Hylian could have a noticeable blush, he would've then because that look was just too... Well, he couldn't say. "I grant to you the permanent Power of Flight," the Great Fairy declared as her magic began to glow and swirl around the target.

Involuntarily, his wings flared outward, shimmering a bright blue as the power was bestowed. A shocked look laced his visage as he stared at the feathers, slightly dazed. "..."

"Seek me out if you are weary and in need of repair... Play the song of the Royal Family," she laughed once more as she vanished. "...Why don't you test it out?" he suggested as he grinned at the one he liked.

"Uh... okay," he voiced as he flapped his wings downward once experimentally, closed his eyes, and flapped once hard to get airborne. After that, he opened one eye, ready for disappointment, but, no. He was still in the air! _Yes!_ he cheered in his mind as he flew the length of the cave once, closed his eyes again, and let himself fall backwards, pulling up at the last second and flipping so that he could land. "Nice," he stated as his feet touched the ground as his wings rested against his back once more. "Thanks..."

"No prob, Pittoo," he voiced, not catching himself from saying the nickname Dark Pit didn't exactly like. _Oops..._

"..." He said nothing for a moment as he replayed it in his mind, realizing to his surprise that he really didn't mind that nickname if D-Link was the one who said it. "I... don't mind you calling me that..." he uttered with a blush.

"...Really?"

"Yeah... Really..."

"Okay then, Pittoo." He liked calling him that... for some reason. He knew he liked the dark angel, but... he'd never experienced this emotion before. He didn't think he ever would...

Another shade of red lit his cheeks at that. It wasn't every day he _liked_ being called that stupid... okay, not so stupid, rather annoying... no... not that either... that nickname he was given so long ago. It was just the way the Hylian said it, the angel guessed, or... maybe it was the fact that he liked him... Only time would tell. He stared at him for a bit before tilting his head to the side slightly with a raised eyebrow. "Hey... since when is your sword blue?"

"Uuuhh... What? My sword is never blue..." he responded, clearly befuddled.

"The hilt... I could've sworn it was red when I met you. It's blue now."

"?... My sword is not a fucking rainbow. It doesn't just randomly _change colors_." With those words said, he unsheathed the sword and the hilt was... blue!? "What the fuck..." _This is the_ _ **Master Sword**_ _... This was in Link's possession... What the hell is going on here!? Why do I have it!?_

"Hold on... When we went to Ganondork's Castle, you had the red hilted one... Link had that one... so... he must've switched them, somehow... It was then! When I charged in recklessly, I distracted his royal asshat momentarily. That must've been when he did it. So... I'm gonna venture a guess that Link's sword was important enough that he didn't want that idiot having it in his possession," the dark angel deduced.

"...Why did he give it to me?" D-Link questioned. In his mind, he was one of the least favorable candidates to have it... Especially to keep out of the wrong hands.

"He trusted you. He probably thought you'd be the only one who could protect it. And... you were the closest one to him when he was able to pass it off. I think he knew what was going to happen... and just reacted to it in favor of destroying that self-righteous flamboyant piece of shit."

"..." D-Link was kind of shocked. Could he really take that responsibility...? Could he defeat Ganondorf, the cause of so much torment for him? Did he have the ability to fill in Link's shoes...? _How..._

"...Darkness can rule for a time, but, eventually Light must rise up against it, and if you don't do it, who else will? The decision is yours, but I think you can be the hero this world needs," he whispered in a gentle tone, reassuring, caring, and calm. "And... you won't do it alone. I'll be right beside you the entire way."

"...Thank you.. Pittoo," he spoke softly as he embraced him. He was glad he wasn't alone anymore.

"U-uh-huh..." he stuttered as he leaned into the hug, his wings fluttering again, softly, but enough to cause a small breeze which he felt and cursed mentally for.


	7. Act 7 - Don't Leave

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

Act 7 - Don't Leave...

It was happening again. The whole scene replayed itself... slowly. No detail was missed. It was very clear. The swift, mighty swing of the looming blade leaving a jagged, bleeding stump where a head should rest, and... Oh.. the blood. It was on him... everywhere... It wouldn't come off, it just stuck. **His** blood. Link's... He was frozen, absolutely still no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He was helpless... But... there was something missing, something important. The head... The _head_...! It. Was. Staring... Empty and expressionless as that familiar deep booming laugh echoed... repeatedly. D-Link began shuddering as he slept, caught in the grip of a nightmare.

Inside the Ancient Ruins, the two had crashed for the night, the angel's head resting on the dark Hylian's chest, the long cloak wrapped over them like a blanket as nice feathers added another layer of warmth. The stars above twinkled slowly, beautifully, but, this surreal beauty did nothing to stop night terrors. Pittoo awoke to some shuddering from his designated pillow and sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow. Still half asleep, he shook the other and called his name groggily, "D-Link... wake up..." He cleared his throat and managed to force a more awake sounding voice out, even though he wasn't anywhere near and shook him a little rougher. "D-Link!"  
The dark Hylian jolted up, his heart pounding, his body sweating, and his breathing short and shallow. He glanced around quickly, his eyes showing extreme anxiety.

"Hey... shhh..." he tried to soothe. He pulled him in, hugging him as he gently ran a hand through that silver hair. It was soft... but, eh. _Think about that later._

"P-Pittoo... He- h-his... head..." He stuttered out, practically clinging to the angel.

"Shh...shh...shh..." he whispered as he held him close. "It's okay..." What could he say to calm him down though? He never really had to deal with something like that before... no... then it was either the gods got into a power struggle and people died, but he didn't really care, or he saw a single Centurion bite the dust... nothing he cared to bother with... but now, someone he cared about had been forced to watch something that would drive any lesser person howling for the nut house, and... he had no idea what to say or do that could help him get through it...

"Pittoo... d-don't leave... please.."

His eyes wavered for a moment as he thought. _That's a huge promise... a lot could happen in the future... but... there's no reason I can't try, right?_ "I won't if I can help it, D-Link, promise. Don't worry," he stated. _I guess all that matters now is making sure that nothing does happen._

"...Th-thank you..." he whispered, calming a little.

"Mmhm. Now, come on. Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah..." he agreed as he laid back down.


	8. Act 8 - Getting Sick of Water

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

Act 8 - Getting Sick of Water

The next morning dawned on our two heroes early, the sun turning the horizen a pink hue as it slowly climbed to its place in the sky. The dark angel's wings fluttered as he opened his eyes and yawned widely before glancing around at the ruins and his companion with a small smile. The morning dew lined the earth and caught the rays of dawn's light creating little tiny rainbows. The air was crisp, chilly, as the day's heat had not yet arrived, just the time of day Dark Pit liked most.

The dark Hylian was still caught in a deep slumber as he lay very still and yet, was very loud as he snored like a bear.

"...How... in the hell... did I sleep through **that**? Gods..." he chuckled as he shook the other roughly. _Damn, he can sleep! This calls for more drastic measures..._ With that thought, he stood up, pulled back his foot, aimed, and kicked him right in the ass.

"...Huh..? What?" D-Link mumbled groggily as the force of the kick made him stir. "...Mmm... Good fucking morning, Pittoo..."

"Good fucking morning to you, too, D-Link. First time seeing a sunrise, right?"

"Sunrise...?" he responded, sounding as if it was some sort of foreign word to him. It took him a bit to notice the sky as he was not fully awake, but... when he did, he didn't look away. "It's... wonderful," he said, wonderment slipping into his voice as he looked around.

"Uh-huh," he voiced, watching the one he liked with a smile.

" _This_ is a whole fucking lot better than big looming purple clouds..."

"I have a feeling that we can bring a sky like this back to Hyrule if we get rid of his royal pain in the ass."

"Yeah... and I think I know where to start."

"Lead the way."

D-Link lead his winged companion to Lake Hylia, the place that was his usual hangout. _I know that there's a temple here somewhere in the lake..._

"Wait... here? What're we looking for?"

"A temple..." he began to answer as he slipped on a blue tunic, "under the water."

He seemed to recall something in his mind... a shimmer in the water... something he caught in his peripheral vision under that island in the lake... He scanned the area with his bird's vision and... there... "Is that it?" he asked as he pointed.

"Yeah, I think so... Let's go see," he said as he dove into the water.

"...Goddammit. Well, I'm gonna be waterlogged," he griped as he took a deep breath and jumped in after the other.

The inside of the temply proved to be a further annoyance for the wet winged angel as the interior consited mostly of more water with some platforms. "Well... I think it's not hard for you to tell that this is the _water_ temple," commented D-Link sarcastically.

"Yeah, ya think? Just look at my wings! It'll take an hour to dry these out now..."

"I don't think they'll have the chance to dry any time soon..."

"...Fuck you."

"...Do you want to!?" he laughed jokingly, grinning.

"Yeah, maybe I do!" he joked back.

"Well then... Fuck you too!"

"Very tempting..."

"Let me think about it for a moment... Nah," he said as he smirked at the other.

"Hahaha! Thanks. Haven't laughed like that in a while."

"Heh.. neither have I," he said as he smiled genuinely. In the short time he'd been with the dark angel, he had smiled more than he had in years.

"Ah... so... what now? All I see is a deep lake in the middle of the room, and a lot of doorways..."

"All we have to do is get the key to the boss's room. The only problem is... we have to get a bunch of keys and unlock a bunch of doors before we get it."

"Annnnd... how are we supposed to hold our breath under water that long?"

"Well... you can't, but with this tunic, I can breathe underwater."

"Wait wait wait... what? So... that's why you changed before we jumped in the lake... and that red one must have been heat resistant..."

"Yeah. That about sums it up. Magical tunics."

"...Okay. Then, I'll try to keep up, but, I'll have to surface a lot..."

"Alright. Let's get going."

"Okay," he nodded as he pulled his drenched wings close to his back.

The dark duo explored the temple, finding several keys and a mechanism to change the water level. They had made quite a bit of progress when they came across a seemingly endless room. there was a lone bare tree on a piece of land in the center with shallow water expanding around, going for infinity. "Where the fuck is the door...?" D-Link questioned, unable to find any indication of an exit.

"Hmm..." Pittoo sighed as he walked out into the room, going to the tree and flipping up into the branches. _...I can't see anything different from here..._

"It looks like it goes on forever..." he commented as he walked past the tree.

"Yeah," the angel agreed as he went to stand beside the other.

"Yoo~hoo!" called a rather annoying voice from behind them that elicted a groan out of the dusky avian who remarked, "Oh. It's you," as he turned around and glared at the portly master of disguise.

"Uuhh... wait. You know eachother?"

"Oh, oh, yes we do, most indeedy! Now, then. I am supposed to take you back alive," he said as he pointed a fat finger at D-Link. "But, I have every right to kill you, Pittooey!"

Dark Link blinked a couple of times at this guy's idiocy. _What the hell...? Is he a fucking idiot?_

"Thanatos... You do realize you just gave away your master's orders," Dark Pit laughed.

"Oh, wait. Yes! I fully intended to tell you the grand scheme of things! Let's get this on, shall we? Shablooey!"

 _Yeah, he is._ D-Link swiftly shifted into a battle stance, ready for whatever uh... Thanatos had to throw at the both of them.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with!" Pittoo called out as he snapped his finger, summoning up his staff which he brandished once before holding it in a way that made it easy to snipe from a distance. Using the weight from his soaked wings, he launched himself backward where he could get a good shot as Thanatos transformed into... a... jar? Yes... a jar that shot out red and white skulls... "Hey, D-Link! Shoot the white ones back at him and avoid the red ones!" he called out as he shot a white skull back at the pot, jar thing...

"Got'cha, Pittoo!"

So, the battle commenced, and, after being shot at with his own projectile five times, Thanatos morphed into his next form, a matroyshka doll... This one was harder, mainly because it protected itself until it got close enough to snap on its opponent with the smallest wooden doll hidden inside. It was all about timing. Granted, this battle was easy as a whole because Thanatos kept yelling, "Here I come!" whenever he was going to attack, so... the dark duo made quick work of him in no time, beating both of his other two forms, the Atlas Foot, and the Magnus Blade with Spears, and his final appearence, his portly, bubble like self. "Ooooohhhh noooo!" he cried as he turned into a glowworm in shame, leaving in a flash after recognizing defeat.

With that done, the illusion of an endless room faded, revealing it for the small space it really is. "Ooookay... That was easy."

"I'm suprised he held out as long as he did, though... Thanatos isn't exactly the worst of Underworld's commanders... in fact, he's the weakest... but, we shouldn't have been stalled by him that long... unless he got just a bit stronger in about six centuries..."

"Wait... he's a **commander**!? And... six centuries...?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he is. And, yes. Six centuries."

"Are you... immortal?"

"Yes. Gods and angels are."

"Alright then."

"And I thought you were gonna try to guess how old I am," he laughed.

"There's no fucking way I could get that right," he chuckled as well.

"Well... I guess you should know, right? I mean... you've pretty much told me everything and you know next to nothing about me."

"I just figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"But that wouldn't be fair... I asked you to tell me what you did by prying. It's fair game."

"Life isn't fair."

"I know. Trust me on that one. But just between us, I think you deserve to pry. I did it to you, so, you get to do it back."

"Well then, just how old are you anyway...?"

"Woah there! Haha... Okay... Just don't flip the fuck out. Technically... I'm 604."

"Okay. You look pretty good for being 604."

"You ass. And, physically, this is how I'll stay. Once angels reach a certain point, we don't look any older than it."

"Alright."

"Anything else you wanna know while we get ourselves deeper into the water in this temple?"

"Yeah... Who the fuck is Pandora...? I mean, you had told me how you were created and that you stole her powers so that you could fly..."

"Pandora is the goddess of Calamity. At the time, she was just an evil blob who holed up inside her Labyrinth of Deceit which rested in a space pocket in the sky. She was entrusted with the Mirror of Truth and was a very loyal commander of Hades. She wanted to have Pit get in front of the mirror long enough to create me, but he cracked it before it finished, so, he and I teamed up then and killed her... or... at least, I thought we did."

"You thought? So... she wasn't...?"

"Uh-uh..."

"Okay."

"Yep. So... that door with that huge lock... Do we go there next?"

"Yeah. We have the key."

"Then, let's get there and take out the boss."

They unlocked the huge lock on the even larger door and entered the chamber which consisted of platforms and of course... more water. But... no boss...?

"There's gotta be something here... Maybe it's an illusion just like the room with Thanatos...?"

"Wait a minute... I think I know what the boss here is..." _Looks a lot like clear jelly water stuff..._

"...What is it? Don't tell me it's the water. Because I've just about had it with water. I'm sick of it. My wings are soaked, I'm freezing, and I'm pretty sure there's some in my ears. I never want to have to swim again after this."

"Morpha. It looks like living water with a squishy brain rolling around in it..."

"So, in other words, 'Don't get too close to the water. It's a monster.' Okay. I get it."

"...Yeah. Fitting for a _water_ temple..."

"Oh, haha. You're so funny. You ass."

"When we get out of here... what other element themed temple are we gonna have to go through..."

"Oh, I know. How about lava? Or, no wait... sand. Yeah. Just wait."

"I know there is a fire temple... We passed by the entrance when we went to see the Great Fairy of Courage. I don't know about sand... though I wouldn't doubt it."

"Okay. Can we just kill this thing and get out of here?"

"I think it's hiding... for some reason."

"Cause it knows we're sick of water by-" at that moment, he felt something around his waist, and... in the next nanosecond, he was tossed harsly aside, his body crashing into some spikes that lined the room along the wall closest to the floor. The impact knocked him out, a bit of blood dripping from his mouth and where he hit.

"Pittoo! No!" he cried, a desperate edge to his voice. _No... not again...! I... I can't..._ He rushed over to the area the dark angel crashed, standing protectively in front of him, holding a fierce glare as he got into his battle stance, ready to fight. There was, of course, a pattern to this boss... first, use the Longshot to get the brain out, then slash like a maniac before it had a chance to go back to its body, so... he waited, the item in his hand, and, after taking aim, he managed to pull the gooey red orb out and began hacking at it. If he could just finish this... before it had a chance to regroup... but, only wishful thinking was what that thought had been. However, it was weak from that go around, but, as all monsters did, it refused to stop. It was only going to when it died, or, worse case scenario... he died. Again, he caught the brain and reeled it in, proceeding to slash at it, and, this time, it was enough. It made a dull screech as it receeded into the sprinklers on the celing, its brain exploding into a heart container. Without a moment to spare, he quickly but carefully pulled the dark angel from the spikes and held him, panic growing. _Damn! I don't have any potions...! I can't... I can't watch him die!_ At this point, he was screaming in his head as he held the other closer.

His eyelashes fluttered for a second as he opened his eyes to slits. "Uhn..." he groaned as he slowly extended a hand out, palm upwards. A faint, teal shimmer caused his body to glow for a moment as his wounds healed and he let out a sigh.

D-Link breathed an inward sigh of relief as he stared at Pittoo. _He could heal himself... That's good._ "Are you alright...?" he asked, his tone twinged with a bit of worry.

"You're warm... Hold still, dammit," he muttered as he nuzzled against him without even realizing it.

 _He is._ "Okay, Pittoo," he said as he held the sassy angel for a few moments longer.

"...Mine," he said quietly and quickly as he gripped the fabric of the blue tunic in his hand.

"Yeah..." he said softly as he leaned in, not even thinking, and pressed his lips against Pittoo's. It was fast and yet... time seemed to stand still in that moment.

How was it that he wasn't cold after that...? He blinked a couple of times in surprise, then placed his fingers on his lips, feeling them and blushing more than usual. "You..."

"I... umm... Sorry," he stammered, sort of embarrassed.

"Ahh... don't... don't be. I-it felt nice..." he whispered.

"Oh... okay, Pittoo..." he responded, his tone soft as he gazed into the angel's eyes.

"...I... think we found out what that 'next' thing was..."

"...Yeah."

"..." he said nothing in response to the simple, one syllable sentence. Instead, he sat up a bit and mirrored D-Link's move, closing his eyes as he did so.

The feel of the kiss sent tingles down the dark Hylian's spine as he returned it. What was this wonderous new sensation? He had never experienced anything like it before and, it was... good.

At first, it was sloppy, the result of unpracticed lips, but, slowly, he got the hang of it. He let it go on for a while longer before breaking away to breathe, his countenance a rosy flush of bright color, his rust brown eyes shining a bit more of a reddish shade as he looked on into those deep, crimson red, glowing eyes he'd become rather fond of. After a bit of this, his mind seemed to remember where they were and what they were _**supposed**_ to be doing. "Uh-um... We should... probably go to the... next temple, now," he stuttered out, reluctantly. In truth, he really didn't want this moment to end, but, he knew it had to. They were practically in a race against time, trying to bring order back into the world before the untouched areas became dark and dreary as all of Hyrule, and... as much as he wanted to stay there with the dark Hylian, safe, warm, and cozy, he was aware they both knew they couldn't.

"...Yeah.. we should," D-Link agreed, feeling the same way as the dark angel.

He gave a simple nod as he stood up, his wings a flutter once more. With a small, content smile, he reached a hand out for the dark Hylian, his head cocked to the side slightly.

Dark Link gladly accepted it, his expression a happy one as they walked to the blue glowing circular portal. They were enveloped in what looked like a crystal as it transported them out of the temple depths to... a platform lined with round symbols, suspended in space surrounded by what looked like mystical waterfalls. The whole place was a pretty shade of blue. The dark Hylian's eyes widened a bit, surprise sweeping across his visage as he glanced around, getting his barings. _What... is this place?_ "What the fuck...?"

Pittoo glanced around as well, his hand still entwined with D-Link's as his eyes widened in awe. This was beautiful. He found that he had no words to say in response to this grandour, so, he meerly wrapped his free hand around the boy garbed in a black tunic's arm, the action absolutely adoreable, but, of course, he wouldn't have thought that. He just wanted to be close to him, that was all.

Just then, Princess Ruto of the Zoras materialized out of nowhere and spoke, "Hi guys! I just wanted to say... good job cleansing the water temple. It was something Link was supposed to do but... well... Anyway, here's this medallion thingy I need to give you so here." With that, she gave the blue medallion to D-Link. "Uhh... What?" he asked, clearly not understanding what was going on completely.

"...So... get rid of Ganondorf's evil grip on the temples, and... then someone gives you a... medallion? Did I get that right, or am I missing something?" the dark angel inquired as he let go of D-Link's hand, crossed one arm over his chest, and propped an elbow on top of that, his chin in his hand, a slight frown on his face, and an eyebrow raised in his thinking pose.

"That's right... I think. Well... there is the fact that I just found out I'm the water sage, for some reason... Oh yeah! It was to help stop Ganondorf. I think something about when all the sages are awakened, the evil king can be sealed away or something like that..."

"...Okay?"

He nodded in response before saying, "Defeat all the final bosses in the temples still corrupted by his evil, and then, D-Link can beat him with the Master Sword. Now I see why Link left it to you..."

"Why?"

The dark angel face palmed before saying, "It's just like how only the Three Sacred Treasures could defeat Medusa... Do you get it now? And, oh. Let's not forget how you seemed to know that boss like the inside of your hat."

"Hmm... I guess."

"That's the whole plan now... Well- oh wait! I didn't even introduce myself. I am princess Ruto of the Zoras. I would stay and chat but... I have my people to attend to, so goodbye," she said as the dark duo were teleported out, appearing on the little island with the tree.

"Wait-! Damn. Okay... what's a Zora?"

"They're pretty much fish people who help maintain the rivers and lakes."

"...Okay, then. Hmm..." he paused, his thoughts wandering from that tiny, trivial matter to the bigger task at hand.

"I suppose it's on to the next one...? I think... it's in the desert." _At least we have a better idea of what we're doing now..._

"Like I said. Sand. Kinda hate it when I'm right..." _Sooooo... What waits for us there...?_

"Let's get going. I don't know the warp song to that temple... I haven't even been there."

"I can scout the route from above..."

"Sounds like a good idea."


	9. Act 9 - Trusting Completely

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

Act 9 - Trusting Completely

The sun was starting to set by the time the dark duo reached the broken bridge to Gerudo Valley and... the entrance to the desert place called, the Haunted Wasteland. "The sun's starting to go down... We should probably rest."

The dark angel nodded as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes, pushing them back to the center where they usually stayed, but... sweat and thermals in the air had knocked them into his eyes, knotting the black hair slightly. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. It may be fun, but flying takes it out of me..." he laughed.

"Heh... Let's make a fire, then. It's going to get pretty fucking cold soon."

"...Alright..." he muttered. One thing he wasn't exactly fond of... was fire. If his wings caught... that would be bad.

"Is something wrong...?" _Something's bothering him... but what?_

"Umm... it's nothing," Pittoo stated in an attempt to brush off this conversation.

"What is it...? You can tell me," he said, looking into the dark angel's eyes.

"I-I know... I uh... um... uhh... I... have this fear of fire, okay?" he rushed it, obviously embarrassed.

"There must be a perfectly good reason... Your wings?" he guessed, still gazing into those eyes.

"...Yeah." _Is it that easy to guess...?_

"If something happens to them... it'll be... really bad, right?"

"I'll die."

"...Alright," he responded, making a mental note to make sure the angel's wings **don't** get burned.

"Uh-huh..." voiced the dusky angel. With a single wingbeat that, of course went unnoticed by the owner of those raven black wings, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the other who was a considerable bit taller than himself, but, that didn't matter. Summed up in one word, D-Link was perfect.

Without hesitation, he embraced him back and held him, lingering in the moment as a small smile crossed his face. With Pittoo, he had smiled more than he had in all his short life so far. He genuinely enjoyed being around the sassy dark winged centuries old angel.

"You're warm... Screw the fire. I'll just use the heat from my blood feathers as a heater for us."

"That sounds much better that a fire..." he agreed, for more than one reason.

With that settled, he stretched his wings out and flapped them a couple times to get the blood flowing at max before concealing a yawn.

D-Link sat down on the ground and from underneath his hat, he pulled out a bottle of milk... Lon Lon milk.

"Thirsty much?"

"Want some...?" he asked as he offered Pittoo a second bottle of milk out of his hat.

"Uhh... sure?" He carefully took the bottle and popped the cork out of it. His spiky hair swayed a bit in the crisp, cool, night time desert breeze that had stirred as he tilted his head back slightly and took a sip, but... it tasted strange... like something that was made to dull the senses- _Wait a minute!_ "That's alcohol... Dammit! You're trying to get me drunk! And... yourself?! No!" he yelled as he snatched the bottle out of D-Link's hand using his stealthiness, and tossed it into the gorge where a rapid river flowed all the way back to Lake Hylia.

"Wait... There's non-alcoholic milk?"

He couldn't help but be shocked as he stared up at the other with his rust brown eyes wide. "I'm sorry. What? That wasn't a very good joke."

"...I'm not joking," he stated with an eyebrow raised.

"...What the hell...? Yeah... there is."

"...I didn't know, sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway. Let's sleep..."

"Yeah... Goodnight, Pittoo," he spoke softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the angel's, kissing him.

The blackette made a content squeak in his throat as he returned the kiss letting the contact prolong for a little longer before pulling back, panting slightly, a smile on his face. "Goodnight, **my** D-Link..." he purred. He nuzzled him lightly before laying his head against the dark Hylian's chest, spreading his wings in a way that acted like a blanket as he gripped the end of D-Link's cloak and positioned it like a comforter over the two of them.


	10. Act 10 - Welcome Back to Hell

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

Act 10 - Welcome Back to Hell

The day arrived as D-Link awoke, the ominous clouds still hiding the sunrise as he glanced over at Pittoo, who was still fast asleep. Slowly, he leaned down and planted a kiss on the resting Pittoo's lips.

His eyes opened as he awoke, a sleepy smile on his face. "I think I liked that 'good morning'..."

He wore a smirk as he said, "Good fucking morning, Pittoo..."

"Oh. We're back to that, now, huh? Good fucking morning," here he paused and captured the silver haired boy in another kiss, a quick, simple, cute peck before pulling back and adding, "to you, too."

Their moment was spoiled by something, or someone rather foul. "And what, pray tell, is **this**...?" D-Link's eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth slightly agape. _How... the fuck. and- why... is_ _ **He**_ _here!?_ "You...!?"

"And... it begins. Can't we have a day where something doesn't go wry? No? Alrighty then," sassed Pittoo in an annoyed way.

The king of the Gerudos gave a sneering, booming laugh before voicing, "...You should not have taken my... _mercy_ so, lightly, **angel**..."

"Lightly? Heh! I don't exactly listen to dicks, sorry. My bad. Did I offend you, your _**majesty**_?" he laughed with a smirk.

"And you, _Dark Link_..." Ganondorf began, ignoring Pittoo's smack talk, it was insignificant in the scheme of things anyway, "...are a fool. Did you not understand what I have told you before...?" The addressed just glared silently at the evil king, his mouth curled into a snarl.

The avian whose wings shimmered blue in some lighting let a growling sort of noise rip from his throat as he stood protectively beside the one he liked, thinking of something witty to say but drawing a blank. Instead, he settled with, "You ass..."

"You will never have _friends_... And... **you will never** _ **love**_ ," he reprimanded, his voice low, cold, and hostile as he struck, sending his evil magic straight for the dark angel's most vulnerable point... his wings.

His eyes widened as he felt the flames begin to engulf his feathers. A single cry tore from his mouth as he collapsed, immediately falling unconscious. His wings were only mere remnants of the glory they once were... reduced to few scattered feathers along a thin, charred, delicate membrane...

D-Link's legs were like jell-o as they wobbled before finally giving in, slinking to his knees, a jarring scream echoing throughout the canyon. _No... No... not again.. not again...! Pittoo! Noooo! PITTOO!_ Tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks as he stared, numbly, at what he believed was the corpse of someone who he felt close to. First, it was Link... Now, it was one special to him. Ganondorf had cruelly stolen from him everyone he ever cared about... and it was too much to take. In his head, he was an incoherent mess as a blank gaze passed to the ground while he began to shake. The king of the Gerudos, however, would not give him a break; Dark Link had to learn. He dragged the dark Hylian over to what seemed like, the lifeless body of his dear Pittoo, ensuring he committed to memory what happens to anyone he tries to get close to. "None shall ever care for you, because those who do... shall suffer **death**." Those emotionless words burned themselves into D-Link's mind, a taunting echo reverberating throughout.

 _'Pittoo... d-don't leave... please...'_

 _'I won't if I can help it, D-Link, promise. Don't worry.'_

 _I'm sorry... D-Link..._


	11. Act 11 - Time is Against Us

**_Twisted Heroes_**

* * *

 **Act 11 - Time is Against Us...**

"Lady Palutena! It's Pittoo! I felt it! He's in trouble!" cried a hysterical voice as the owner of it got into position, ready to disembark from Skyworld and help out. "I'm begging you! Let me fly! Now! I have to get there and save him!"

"Pit... Alright! Get ready! I'm sending you in. Power of Flight active! I got a fix on his location. Make your way to Gerudo Valley!"

"Absolutely, Lady Palutena!" he replied.

"Now, hold on a minute! I'm helping, too!" cut in a child like voice.

"Viridi!"

"Pittoo is my arch angel, so, you know. It makes sense I'd help. Besides. Anything Palutena can do, I can do better!"

After a bit of flying, he got there, his five minutes up, but... "Pittoo!" he yelled as he rushed over to him. "Okay. He's still breathing, but... his wings..."

"Pit! Remember how your wings had been burned when you tried to stop the Chaos Kin from destroying him?" Palutena asked.

"Oh, yeah! I woke up at some water thing in the Underworld and Pittoo was there."

"That was the Rewind Spring. That's where you're gonna take him," stated Viridi. "I'll send him in right next to you, but, you have to move fast!" It was then she extracted the unconscious angel, keeping him safe. "He's still hanging in there, but, I'm not too sure how long he'll last, so, be fast!"

"Got it, Viridi!"

"The Underworld... I hear Hades is on the move again, so be careful, Pit! I'll control your route, so don't worry!" chimed the goddess of Light.

"But... my Power of Flight's been used up, already..."

"I think this is a time I can lend you the Lightning Chariot... We all want the same thing, after all," assessed Nature's goddess.

"Thanks, Viridi! I owe you one!"

"Don't thank me! I'm just being sure Pittoo survives this!"

"Okay. Hey! Is that it?"

"Pit. Remember. The Lightning Chariot can hit speeds like nothing else... Don't go too fast," cautioned Palutena.

"Got it! Phos, Lux! Move out!" Seconds spurred on to what felt like minutes as the angel of Light rushed toward the one shot his dark counterpart had left... If he got there too late, then, that was it... He just **had** to get there in time! Finally, he'd arrived in the Underworld, and, no sooner had he entered the domain did the overlord of this underground decide to speak.

"Oh, Pitty-Pat! Such a pleasant surprise. Whatever may I ask brought you careening into my hell? Oh, wait a minute, I know. You're here to save Pittooey. Yes... the Fates are standing by his thread this very minute, their shears ready for his final breath! I could just _**let**_ you save him, but... where's the fun in that, really? I think you'll find some Monoeyes and Scuttler Mages blocking your way, Pitty. Good luck!"

"He's teasing us!" Pit pointed out unneccesarily.

"Yes... Be careful."

"Scuttler Mages and Monoeyes are two of his weakest monsters... So..."

"Obviously he wants to slow you down... I'll send in _my_ troops to help. No one is gonna make sure my angel dies!" yelled Viridi.

"Thank you, Viridi!"

"Again! Don't thank me!"

Underworld versus the Forces of Nature... the battle ensued around the Light angel as he tried his hardest to get where he was going before time was up... And... they were cutting it very close...

"Hurry up, Pit! His breathing's laboured now!"

"Aaaagh... I'm almost there!"

"Yes! Pit! Look up ahead!" called his goddess.

"Is that it?"

"Mmhm."

"Oh well... I'd better destroy the spring..." singsonged Hades playfully.

"You can't do that...!" expressed Palutena.

"Darn... You're absolutely right, Pretty Palutena. Pitty has already gotten on land, so... I guess I'll pull back my troops and... wait for more souls."

"...I don't know whether to be upset and disgusted by that or glad that he's leaving..." sighed Viridi. "Anyway. Here. Just dip his wings in, and then pull him back out. He'll be fine..."

"Alright..." Pit complied, waiting afterwards, and, just as with getting there, the seconds felt like hours... the waiting driving all three of them a bit crazy as they were already antsy and anxious. When it all seemed hopeless, as if all was lost, the dark angel opened his eyes slowly and looked around, taking a moment before gasping and jumping to his feet. "D-Link!" he cried out, worry etched in his voice.

"Pittoo... are you okay?"

"Pit?! What the- oh... so... my wings... and you..." He thought for a second. "I owe you nothing," he stated bluntly as he took off, his wings flapping before he caught a warm air draft and glided on it.

"Wait... he can fly!?"

"It would seem so... I wonder if we could do that for you, Pit?"

"I sure hope so, Lady Palutena!"

"Awww... now I can't have my flightless angel listen to me... This SUCKS!"


	12. Act 12 - Giving Up?

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 **Act 12 - Giving Up? The Dark Hylian's Torment...  
**

Ganondorf wore a cold cruel smirk as they arrived at the castle. He had everything he needed. None to oppose him, or so he thought, and... his successor. Dark Link had been very _**disobedient**_ lately and... a punishment was necessary. Thrown into his room, which was more like a dungeon than a bedroom, D-Link remained on the floor, motionless with the exception of the rising of his breaths as he held a blank gaze. The tears had dried and he no longer uttered a sound at the moment. All he did was lie there. _...Pittoo... I'm sorry..._ The evil king held in his hand a tough, leather whip... this was the dark Hylian's punishment. After a few hours of whipping, the Gerudo king left, leaving Dark Link to his own devices.

 _D-Link... Hold on..._ the dusky avian thought in his mind as he continued his flight. He had arrived at the valley where he last remembered being before he blacked out, circling it a couple times as he searched, but... he was gone... So, did that mean... Rather than finish that thought, he landed and started inspecting the ground for clues, any signs of struggle, anything that would point him in the right direction... then, it clicked. He remembered who had burnt his wings and immediately had some inkling of where he should head next. It was the best lead he had to go on then, so, with a strong downbeat of his restored wings, he launched himself into the air, adjusting his feathers accordingly and lighting on a breeze that blew through. He decided however that this was a bit too slow for him, so he soared higher where the thermals were numerous, right below the clouds. Of course... if he were above them, he'd be able to fly faster, but he wasn't familiar enough with the area to be able to do what he needed to do and be above the point where he could see yet. _I swear on Dionysus's wine that if Ganondorf did anything to him, I'll tear that bastard limb from limb. Just hold on a bit longer, D-Link... I'll spring you soon enough._

D-Link had nasty bruises and gashes all over his body. His clothing was ripped in the areas the whip had contact with and... he couldn't care less. However painful the whipping was, it didn't matter... not anymore. There was nothing left for him. Anyone who ever got close to him was annihilated. He _**knew**_ that now... He knew that if he ever got close to anyone again... they would surely die too, and... he was tired of watching those he held dear be killed mercilessly before his eyes. He was tired, so, without even bothering to get in his bed, he closed his eyes and drifted off to troubled sleep. It was always troubled.

One thing that absolutely annoyed Pittoo were those damn purple clouds. They just... gave a sense of foreboding. The sooner they cleared, the better. Sure... it wasn't going to be easy, but... he was sure it could be done, just... not alone. This flight was torture for him as well. If it wasn't the clouds that bugged him, it would surely be his own mind. And, as always, the time seemed to dreg as it so often did when one was trying to do something or waiting for something important. Honestly, it was enough to drive anyone mad. Finally... the castle loomed ahead... His expression grew darker as he looked around for an entrance. _I don't think I want to just burst through a window... and that secret one D-Link showed me... it's probably guarded... Damn... oh. There's a way._ He sighed as he prepped for impact. He'd found a window... and... even though he really didn't want to crash... he seemed to have no choice. He flapped down once to gain some altitude, picked a window on the second floor, and flew at it. Once he'd gotten on level with it, he flipped in a way that set him into a spin. A brief second before the collision, he pulled his wings in, brought up his arms to protect his head, and... crash! He landed on his knees, slightly disoriented for a moment. After gathering himself back around, he stood and winced. _Ow... Well... it could've been worse...?_ _Now... I gotta find him, but... where do I start looking?_ Relying on intuition, he chose one direction and headed off at a brisk pace, but he was being careful his feet made as little noise as possible. He couldn't get caught... that would be a major set back he didn't have time for...

The dark Hylian didn't rest long, his short slumber had been fitful. He sat up as he opened his eyes and stared blankly at the dark gloomy wall of his room or rather... prison.

A bit of fruitless searching later, he finally found the room he was looking for. With a sigh of relief, he quickly picked the lock with skilled hands and pushed open the door quietly. Still being light on his feet, he went into the dank chamber and over to the dark Hylian. He made an inward gasp as he glanced at all those deep cuts on him, how the fabric of his clothing had been torn... "D-Link..." he whispered.

He turned his head in the direction of the voice and it took him a few seconds to recognize that... it was Pittoo...? He stared at the angel for a few moments longer, hardly believing his eyes before responding slowly, "...P-Pittoo...?"

"Yeah... it's me. C'mon... we gotta get you outta here. Oh. Hang on... here..." he said as he placed his palm against D-Link's chest, using his Health Recovery on him. "There... Let's go... before that asshat comes back."

"...No," he said quietly.

"...Why? Come on... I... I'm not just gonna leave you here."

"...J-just go... I'll be fine," he spoke calmly, gazing into Pittoo's eyes, his own seeming blank and dull.

"D-dammit, D-Link... No! You won't... I-I'm not stupid... I can see it..." For once, he was actually close to tears which had never happened in all his years before now... but... seeing him like this... he just couldn't bear it...

"...Pittoo... I.. I-I just..." he uttered, his voice softening into a whisper.

He shook his head, a tear slipping down his cheek as he embraced him. "It's gonna be okay..."

"P-Pittoo..." he stuttered as slowly, he returned the embrace.

"..." He said nothing for a few minutes, just glad D-Link was alive, but... if he really thought about it, he had no reason to be worried in the first place about his life. Ganondorf wanted him alive, so... _But... the question is... why? Why go to such trouble to torment him if he wasn't gonna kill him? That's a fate worse than death..._ "I'm sorry... I promised I wouldn't... leave..."

"...It's not your fault... I-it's not..."

"...But... still..." he started. After a pause, he bit his lip, biting back those unwanted tears, but... they were flowing now, and... they wouldn't stop. _Damn... Way to lose your cool, Pittoo..._ he mentally chided. "...I heard you... how devastated you were... right before I blacked out..." He shook his head. "I won't forget that... and it was my fault. I didn't realize what was going to happen soon enough... and I was to shocked to move before it happened..."

"...I-I..." he trailed off, not even knowing what he was going to say. He didn't blame Pittoo at all... _I am the one to blame... I never... wanted any of this..._

"...Don't say it's your fault..." he whispered softly. "...You aren't to blame for any of this... The ass upstairs is..." _And... fuck... stop crying, dammit._ "Hold on..." he voiced as his tears stopped flowing. "...I think I've got it figured out now; why mr. 'oh so holier than thou' is keeping you alive and being like this." A smirk twisted its way back onto his face as he thought. "I knew there was something fucked up going on when he told you you'd never have friends... and he confirmed my suspicions when he said it a second time along with that add on. Honestly. How the hell he thinks he's being a good parent is a mystery to me. No one wants to follow in some psycho's footsteps."

"..." he uttered not a word, looking away silently, his expression winding into a sort of grimace, as if hearing that fact out loud was painful for him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize that would upset you..." He looked at his feathers for a minute, inspecting them as he should've done earlier when he busted through that window, but, he was in a rush.

"...It's okay.. Pittoo..."

"Alright. But, hey. We gotta go... we still have a job to do, remember? That's the only way to defeat him... and we can do it, but only if we're together. Are you with me?"

"...Alright," he said after a long pause. The truth was though, he didn't believe those words... he didn't believe they could defeat Ganondorf. He still held the same broken down expression as he spoke that one word. _I'll do it for you... Pittoo..._

He gave a smile as he held out his hand. "Thank gods..."

Psychologically, he was in shambles as he took the angel's hand with a half-hearted smile.

When he saw the expression on D-Link's face, he felt a pain in his chest that had nothing to do with anything physically, but, it hurt more than that would. Fighting back more of those water droplets he so disliked, he led the way out into the hall. "Umm... I crashed through a window to get in here... so... I think you need to lead us out..."

"Yeah... I know of another way..." he spoke as he lead them through a different passage from the first secret one he knew of until, finally, they were out of that ominous castle.

"Well... I think you have about... eh. Maybe two hours tops before he knows you had a bit of help getting away, so, let's move."

"That sounds about right... Okay."


	13. Act 13 - The Small Ray of Hope

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 **Act 13 - The Small Ray of Hope  
**

The dark angel's mood grew more depressing as he watched the one he cared about be...well... broken. They were traversing the desert's Haunted Wasteland by now, but, he seriously doubted they were ready to take on the temple just yet... Neither of their heads were where they needed to be. So, rather than do something stupid that would surely get them killed, he stopped walking and sighed. "Hey... I think we need to do something else, first..." _I have to think of something..._

"What... do we need to do?" he asked, glancing at the other.

He thought fast, trying to leave no pause in the conversation, as if he knew what he was doing. "Ever been to the ocean?"

"...What?" he questioned, looking at Pittoo, confusion crossing his visage. "No... Why..?"

"Because that's where we're headed. C'mon," said the dark angel as he turned around, glancing over his shoulder at him.

"O-okay...?"

He smiled as he led the way, and, by dusk they had arrived to see the sun setting over the water at its horizon line. "We're here."

"...So this is the ocean..." the dark Hylian spoke softly, seeming almost as if in a daze.

"Uh huh..." was the reply as the raven black feathered angel shot up into the sky, loving that cool, crisp, salty ocean breeze. A few minutes later, after looking about, he went into a quick nose dive toward the water's surface, coming up at the last possible moment, almost touching the water as a bit of spray splashed about. _Okay, Pittoo... focus._ With that thought, he went back over to the other and landed softly, the sand whipping slightly as he folded his wings with a tiny bit more force to prove he was serious now.

"What are we doing here...?" he questioned, still befuddled about the sudden decision to change course from the spirit temple to go to the ocean, of all places to be.

Rather than give a direct response, he answered a question with an inquiry. "See the sunset here?"

He blinked a couple of times at the... answer? "Umm... yeah."

It was time to be careful and crafty with his words again... He gave a beat before responding, "Ganondorf's evil doesn't reach here to Poseidon's realm just yet, but, I fear it soon will unless he's stopped. There are still places his influence hasn't touched, people who aren't in misery. Are you really willing to just sit by and watch it all happen? You have the chance and the ability to do something about it. The only thing standing in your way is a lack of self confidence. Master it. Overcome it. That's the only way to save what's already lost. If you don't, how many more will have to die before someone else rises to the challenge? We don't choose our destinies... they aren't laid out in stone... we make them one step at a time. Are you gonna let some jerk decide your fate, or are you gonna fight for it and make it your own?"

D-Link closed his eyes as he went into deep thought. Ganondorf had ruled over him for years, and the evil king had been so very cruel... He knew first hand the terrible power the Gerudo king possessed and... he was afraid. Did he really have the ability to stop him, as Pittoo had said? ...Something inside him told him that the angel was right; he trusted him. It was kind of like there was a small glimmer of hope he didn't know he still had. He opened his eyes, looking into the other's rust brown ones and answered, "Pittoo, I'm still not sure of myself but... I believe you. You're right. That bastard needs to be stopped and... if I don't even try then, no one else will. You've always been there by my side, ever since we first decided to be the ones to stand against him after Link... and you haven't abandoned me... not even after I abandoned myself. You won't give up. I... I'm sorry. And... again, thank you, for setting me straight."

He smiled at that before giving a reply, "It's nothing..." Honestly, he wasn't exactly sure if that was an adequite response, but, hey, it was all he could think of as his cheeks heated up again. _...Fuck. Well then, screw you too...!_

He shook his head slightly before he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly.

The dusky avian did neither shy away or flinch at the contact as he allowed himself to fall into the moment. It was just something that, at first seemed strange, but slowly gave way to natural feelings. There was that word again... natural... If something as unnatural as a fallen angel could have a single moment that felt so right... no... a part of his life that felt so right, was everyone else who swore he wasn't exactly supposed to exist as he did, as independent, open minded, and cautious as he was... were they, in fact, wrong? If that was the case, then his existence was as natural as Pit's was. He was supposed to exist... and... could this thing- whatever it was- that filled him with happiness and peace be something he was supposed to have as well? He didn't want that to go away... ever... not so long as he lived and breathed. But then, that led to another problem. The one who made that... emotion possible was mortal. That being said, could there be a way to solve the issue? _I hope so..._

He cherished the moment between them for a bit longer before pulling back. There were bigger things they needed to focus on. "...Let's head out."

"Alright. Where to?" he questioned, glad he'd been able to snap D-Link back around. Though... he didn't think it was a task he'd fully completed. With all that had happened, it was only natural to have some mental scarring...

"We head back the way we came. We'll stop and camp out when we reach the border of... Ganondorf's control. His forces just happen to _love_ prowling around in the night time." It was so... odd, taking charge. The dark Hylian never saw himself as the type to lead others; he was so accustomed to being the one ordered around, defiance being met with harsh, swift action. This was quite a big change. He wasn't really sure he had it in him to be a leader; a real one anyway. There was one thing he did know though... He would never, ever follow the Gerudo king's example of 'leadership.' He would not be so cruel... Not to anyone; especially **not** to the one who made him feel... he couldn't even form the words to describe it. He would be better than that.

"We'd better keep an eye out for Underworld troops as well... I just have this feeling Hades isn't sitting back, what with Thanatos being the mini boss in that damned Water Temple. And... the lord of lies loves a bargain when he can pitch one. What better way to make monsters than with the souls of all Ganondorf murders? The body count's pretty high, I'd wager. No doubt about it... Hades is in on the foolhardy plans..." he assessed.

"...Yeah, I think you're right. I know that bastard wouldn't pass up having another army to command," he agreed.

The dark angel gave a quick nod in response. By now, they were on the move, walking side by side, but, Pittoo cursed mentally for how fast he was having to walk just to keep up. Why did he have to be so darn short?! It took two of his steps to match one of the dark Hylian's, and it was embarrassing.

It wasn't too long before they reached the border of evil influence and got themselves situated to rest for the remainder of the night. _...Tomorrow. We'll rid that temple of whatever you did to it..._ D-Link thought as he gazed at the dark sky. A part was clouded, like there was an impenetrable barrier between the land and the atmosphere that was shielded from the eye, and the other, the stars appeared to glisten brightly, like they were smiling down upon the earth. Sitting on some random spot on the ground next to the dark angel, he gazed into those eyes and spoke, "Pittoo, I want to see the sky, all of it... with you. I never thought something so grand was hidden behind those stupid fucking purple clouds before you had shown me... There's a lot I haven't seen, and, I want to see those things with you."

He felt himself smile and, of course, that warmth he was starting to like spread again. Hearing him say that... something seemed to click in his head; something finally made sense out of all he'd felt lately. It was one word... one simple word that he'd categorized as unimportant until then. It was then he recalled hearing that word before... said by the last person he wanted to hear it from ever again, especially said with the scorn it had been laced with. "Why didn't I see it before...?" he muttered aloud, unaware that he had.

"...See what?" he questioned, a bit confused by the self inquiry uttered at hearing volume.

"Ack. I have **got** to stop doing that... Well... I guess I can't back out of this now. Those feelings I get around you... Ganondorf saw it before I did... but... here goes... I love you..." he admitted, finally, and it was about damn time, too, but, he felt embarrassed, so he looked away, the color rising more on his visage.

 _Love..._ That word reverberated throughout his head. Was that what this was... love? Was that what he felt as well...? It was then he realized something. That spark... that small, tiny, minuscule, little spark of hope that had risen in him because of the angel. That was because of love. He was spurred to believe him that they had a chance because of his faith in him, because... he loved him. _When you love someone... you trust them because... they love you._ "I... I love you too, Pittoo."

The dusky angel looked back at the other, honestly a bit surprised, but, in a good way. His eyes sparkled a bit, just a touch of light enhancing them, showing more of the brown in them. An overwhelming elation seeped into his mind at that simple sentence. His wings fluttered a bit at the huge emotions he felt. "And now that I know the truth... I have to figure out how to fix your mortality issue... I can't just watch you age and die like a candle flame slowly burning down its wic... I'll live forever, and you won't... but I _**will**_ find a way! I swear it on the River Styx, or so help me, I'll die with you when the time comes. I won't find anyone else like you ever again, give it centuries or millennia from now. That's why... I am not gonna stop until I find a way," he whispered softly.

"Pittoo..." was the only word he uttered before kissing the angel, mutually feeling that strong emotion glowing inside as he did, wrapping his arms around him, holding him gently, lovingly close.

Pittoo returned the kiss with that same level of passion, knotting his left hand in the fabric of D-Link's tunic while letting his right twist in that bit of silver hair on the back of his neck, his eyes closed. Again, time seemed to stand still for him as he let himself feel the moment.

In the eternity of that single moment, everything felt right, for once. For those seconds that passed, it was like all the weight and worry of the world was small as he lingered, Pittoo close to him, kissing him back, sharing in the joyous emotions they currently had.

Carefully, he bit down lightly, not trying to cause any pain, just seeing what his lover's reaction would be. It was an innocent sort of bite, curious, and, though he didn't know it, something that would be considered cute, just as he was, but, then again, he didn't see himself as that at all.

For a nanosecond, he was very still, surprised at the nip he received, though, not unpleasantly.

The angel pulled back, a smirk on his face. "And I thought you were gonna yelp," he teased, fully aware there was no way he bit that hard.

"Didn't think you were a biter, Pittoo," he laughed in response.

"Neither did I until now," was the reply as the black feathered, centuries old avian yawned. "Anyway. We need to sleep. D-Link, I will use you as my pillow."

"Go for it. Your head's soft..."


	14. Act 14 - Child's Play

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 **Act 14 - Child's Play  
**

The next morning, that eerie cloud loomed above them as always, but, with their current position, they could also see a bit of a normal morning sun as the ball of fire supplying the means for life climbed into the sky above the horizon of the vast ocean which glittered like jewels. Dark Pit awoke, his wings fluttering as he tried to sit up, but, D-Link's arms... "Forgot about that. Oi! D-Link! Time to get up! I need to stretch my wings and you're holding me as tight as a bear! Wake up!"

The dark Hylian lied as still and heavy as a log, still deep in slumber, not budging an inch.

He groaned in annoyance before pulling back his elbow and giving a blow to his lover's ribs. "I **said** I need to stretch my wings!"

The sleeping D-Link's response was to wrap his arms around the angel even further and mutter, "Pittoo..."

"You ass. Wake up!" he yelled in amusement as he tried to struggle free, a few grunts of effort being made in the process which was to no avail. "Fuck you. Lemme go! D-Liiiinnnnkkkk... we gotta get to the templlllleeee... Get uuuupppp!" he whined, a cute edge to his voice.

"Pittoo... stop being so cuuuuuuute..." he mumbled after 'hearing' the unusual whining.

"...Cute?! I am not cute, dammit! Now **wake** _ **up**_!" he snapped as he gave another elbow to the ribs.

"...Mmm..? Good fucking morning, Pittoo..."

"Good fucking morning to you, too, D-Link," he replied with a pout in his voice, his arms crossed.

It was here that the Hylian noticed that he was holding his lover. "Uuuhhh..." he uttered as he let him go, a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Finally!" he exhaled as he stretched his wings to their full. "Oh. Do me a favor? Never call me cute again."

"...What?" he asked, clearly confused. _Again...? When did I call you cute?_

"You were half asleep and called me cute after you got me to whine, somehow."

"...Okay. I won't call you cute." _Outloud anyway..._

He put his hand on his hip and sighed, his eyes closed, his gaze slightly downward. When he opened his eyes again, the rust brown color shimmering a bit, he spoke, "I can't stop what goes on in your head... so think away."

"How did you know that?"

"Your expression was all I needed to know."

"Oh... Well, umm... I guess we should get going."

"Lead the way."

The duo trekked through the remainder of the Haunted Wasteland, which lived up to its name with the desolate marshland, cracked, dried, and empty of any signs of life other than plants as knarled, twisted willows loomed over them, seeming so meloncholy. After the marshes, they came across more desert, with sand and wind so thick and loud that one must have the way memorized completely to prevent getting lost. "Aaaaannnd this is where I no longer know the way..."

"Then... what are we suppossed to do? Just wander around aimlessly until we get lost indefinately? The sand kicked up in the wind here would make it impossible for me to even try to get an ariel visual, so I can't help this time..."

"Hmm... I remember this riddle- wait. I got it..." He took from his pouch the Lens of Truth. He found it in a well when he was but a child. _So... For things like this, they come in pretty handy._ Using the rare magical item, he found what would be their guide from here on out... a poe. Of course, a spirit would know the way to the Spirit Temple...

"...? Wait... it's beckoning us... Usually that's **not a good sign**... But, I guess the rules are different in your world..."

"Poes usually try to kill you, but... I guess this one just doesn't care, or something."

"Huh... Wonder why. And wait... Poes? I thought it was just a ghost or soul or spirit... or at least something along those lines."

"Yeah... They're pretty much all the same fucking thing, more or less."

"I see... Oh look. It lead us in a circle... twice."

"It looks like it's laughing. Maybe it just likes loops..."

"...Asshole."

"They all are."

Finally, they had arrived at the Spirit Temple where, on the steps, staring at the sky, was the last person they expected to see. His white wings were folded neatly against his back, his brunette hair swept in a slow breeze, his blue eyes alight with that hope they always seemed to have. He heard their footsteps as soon as they came within his earshot, and he turned to face them, only to do a double take. They were hand in hand... something he didn't really ever expect to see, especially since it was Pittoo...

"What the hell are you doing here...?" D-Link questioned. _What. The. Fuck..._

"...Uhhh... hold on a minute. What's going on with the two of you?" he inquired, clearly distracted.

"He's mine, that's what."

"Yours...? Oh! I get it! Congrats!"

"Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around. What do you want?"

"...Link gave me this before... you know. He said to wait to give it to you until you got here because something might've happened to mess with your head before you'd need it, and he was right... Anyway. He said to play the _Song of Time_ in order to solve the first part of the temple. He also told me to warn you not to freak out," he explained as he held out the blue ocarina carefully cupping it in both hands.

"The Ocarina of Time..." he muttered as he grabbed it, holding it in his hand, staring as his thoughts ran. _...He thought this far ahead... I won't let it be in vain, Link._

"...I'm surprised you didn't break it, idiot..." mused the dark angel playfully. This wasn't the time to start a fight, and he knew it.

"I can be careful..."

"Granted, but only rarely."

"Hmm... I wanna do something to help, but I don't know what I can do..."

"...You can come with us. There is no way I'm refusing **any** help," the dark Hylian stated bluntly.

"Awright!" he cheered, jumping slightly. "I might not be able to fly, but I'm really good in combat."

"..." _Fuck._

"Alright then... Let's do this," D-Link said before placing his lips on the mouthpiece of the ocarina and playing. A rift in time opened and pulled them back just as the hands on the clock did rotate backwards. Surrounded by white, they fell, all the way to around seven years ago. However, while it didn't look like reversing time had affected the angels at all, D-Link was a different case. He had become... a child again!? _What...!? Woah... Remember Link's words... Don't. Freak. Out. But..._ "...?!"

"D-Link? What the hell... uhhh... you-you know what? Nevermind," Pittoo stammered awkwardly.

"He's... a k-"

" _Shut up_!" he hissed as he clamped his hand over his light counterpart's mouth.

"I-I... umm..." he uttered nervously. His voice was no longer a deep baritone, but higher and more boyish. Which made sense; clearly, he was a child again... and that brought back unpleasant feelings. Feelings such as fear. "I'm... seven, again..." he spoke Normally, he could just bear it, push through it, and he still retained the memories of everything that had happened... in the future? But... he had the mind of a seven year old kid now. His head was running in loops with all sorts of emotions as he struggled to process everything. For now, he was almost speechless.

"Hmm... Pit. Come on. Look around. See what you can find. I'm gonna stay here and..." he trailed off, unsure what to say, but still. A thought popped into his head that made him snort back a laugh before it grew into a full bout of laughter. _I'm taller than someone now._

"I found a tiny opening... up there," stated the captain of Palutena's guard as he came back to the others, having done what he was asked.

"Great. Well, let's get a move on. D-Link? You okay?"

"...Y-yeah, I'm fwine..."

The dark angel blinked a couple of times in surprise. "Fwine...? Oh. _Fine_. Okay. That's gonna take some getting used to... Come on, kiddo. Let's go. Pit. You said there was a small opening. How small?" he asked as he grabbed the young Hylian's hand. _This feels weird... My hand's smaller when he's...older?_

"It's small enough that D-Link can crawl through it. Not sure if we can follow..."

"We're gonna damn well try! He's not doing this alone!"

"Uuhh... I... I don't thwink I can do dis alone..."

 _Thwink... Gotta be 'think'... And... dis is 'this'. Got it._ "We'll find some way..." sighed Pittoo.

"On it! Lady Palutena!" called the other angel.

"I've been listening through your laurel and it sounds like you could use some help," she chimed in as a beam of light shot into the room and she appeared, her long green hair flowing at her ankles. "I whipped this up for you. Remember how small you were when you first fought Medusa?"

"Yeah! Things towered over me!"

"Drink this. You'll get that way again. Once you've finished here, I'll change you back." She offered her angel a bottle full of blue liquid which he downed without question as she vanished.

A few seconds later, he was the size he was back when he'd first quested to find the Three Sacred Treasures. "...Woah!"

"Ugh. And now, I'm stuck babysitting..."

"You go see if you can get any infoer...info...information! We got this down here!"

"Litterally."

"What is?"

"Augh. Fine. You keep him safe, got me? If anything happens to D-Link, it's your ass. I will personally knock you out," he sniped with a smirk.

"...Don't get hurt, Pwittoo..." the little Hylian said as he looked up at Pittoo, his adorable, slightly fearful eyes lingering on the dark angel's for a few more moments before he let go of Pittoo's hand. "...L-let's go... Pwit..."

"I'll try not to... but, you be careful, too, D-Link..." Even though it felt awkward saying it now with his lover being so little, the dusky angel added, "I love you..."

 _Aww..._ Pit thought, summoning up a weapon with a snap. It was a smaller bow, but it worked very much the same as all of his others. In fact, it looked close to the Palutena Bow he normally used, but with a slight alteration. Where his usual weapon had purple insets, this one shimmered a soft teal, the arrows themselves identical to the color of the golden rings on his arm when he pulled back to create the drawstring. _It still feels like an extension of my arm. Good!_

"I love you too..." with those last four words, young D-Link got down on all fours and crawled through the small opening. _The sooner we do this... the better. I don't like being a kid again..._

"Don't worry about him, Pittoo... I will pwo...pro...protect him." With a quick nod at Pittoo and a final reassurance, the small, white feathered cherub followed the dark Hylian through the crawl space. "Everything is enor...enormu...enormous!" he assessed randomly as he stood up in the next room. _I can't say big words without tripping up on them now! Awesome! Now I have an excuse to say small words! Yaaaay!_

"...Y-yeah..." He stuttered nervously. _Dammit, D-Link. Stop stuttering!_

"Why are you st...stuttern...stutten... oh forget it. Why are you nervous?"

"...I-I'm not nervous..."

"Okay! Umm... So what do we do in here? There's a sharp, moving thingy over there! It sounds like if I was making my weapon scratch ag...again...against the ground."

"...Dat wall... see how it's cwacked...?" he asked, pointing at it. "Ummm... some-someting's behind it..."

"So we break it?"

"...Uuuhh... Y-yeah. ...We bwow it up!" the little Hylian said enthusiastically as he pulled a bomb from his pouch and lit it, holding it, watching the wick go down, tossing it at the wall at just right before it went off. _Kaboom!_


	15. Act 15 - An Unexpected Ally Awaits

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 **Act 15 - An Unexpected Ally Awaits in the Land of Sand  
**

He had walked all the way back to the Gerudo Training Grounds in Gerudo Valley, his wings tight against his back. He remembered he could no longer fly... this was the past, so, he was walking everywhere. He wondered what he could possibly learn here, and found, to his shock, a huge commotion and gathering inside one of the buildings, seeing it through an open window. Sneakily, he made his way over there; this was Gerudo country after all, and he had no idea what evil Ganondorf could have already spread in his own homeland seven years prior to the time they'd left behind in order to solve the temple and bring them one step closer to defeating the dictator of Hyrule. The sky overhead was clear, like that of a normal desert, no purple clouds in sight, so had his reign even begun yet, or was this just before? While watching through the window, he saw a whole council of women... wait... yes... not a single man in the room, or, as far as he could tell, in all the valley. _What...?_ He craned his head to listen and heard a determined, proud, powerful, yet compassionate voice speak about messing up some of 'Ganondorf, Koume, and Kotake's' plans. He knew who that asshat was... but who were Koume and Kotake?

"That man is no king of mine. Do not be deceived by his lies! Trust me when I tell you that he will bring war and strife to us all. He is in league with the witches who live in the wasteland! He knows their ways of dark magic. Koume and Kotake taught him..."

 _She's against him... But... by the look of things, not many of the others want to believe her. Damn. No wonder he became king so easily..._ he thought as he listened.

"Lies...? He has done nothing to us, Nabooru," spoke one Gerudo listening.

"Let us not mention he has made an alliance with the king," chimed another.

"So far, he has kept his promise to unite our kingdom with Hyrule," added one more.

"That is just a ruse so that he can start a war!" the one who called the council spoke. She let out a deep sigh before talking again, "...All I ask is for you to think about all that I have told you. Please consider standing up against this man." With those words, the meeting adjourned, and everyone cycled out, returning to whatever tasks they were doing before... with the exception of the one called Nabooru.

 _Shit!_ he thought as he hid a bit better, getting higher into the rafters. _Phew..._

"I **know** you are there. It would be wise if you came out."

 _Whelp, fuck._ Caught, he jumped down lightly, using his wings to slow himself and stick the landing. He placed a hand on his hip, a pose full of attitude, but his eyebrow raised in question, his lips set in a thin, yet curious line, his eyes mirroring that same curiosity. "Huh... vigilant, aren't you?"

"Knowing where to hide and how to move is commonplace here. But first, a question for you... Why are you here? If you were a spy for Ganondorf, you would have just fled... And why were you sneaking around? It makes you look pretty silly, you know?"

He thought for a moment before responding. _If she knows Ganondorf, could it be possible she knows D-Link...? I can't call him that, of course. Not here. But, what can it hurt? He's safe right now... and she's not an enemy._ "I'm gathering information for my friends and didn't know whether you were on that asshat's side or not. But, I know now you're not after overhearing your conversation just now."

"Ah, then we have a common enemy. What is your name?"

"It's Pittoo-I mean... Dark Pit," he stated. He realized he was a bit too used to being called that nickname, he even used it as the one he called himself now. But, hearing D-Link say it... it was enough to make him love hearing it.

"You already know my name, so I will not speak it again for you. Anyway, you spoke of gathering information? What do you know?"

 _I can't reveal any future information... but... I can tell a little..._ "He's trying his hardest to lull everyone into a false sense of security before he tries to take over. He seeks power more than anything, and, he's trying to train an unwilling successor whom I know personally. Right now, he's trying to unravel that ass's web before anything else can go wrong accompanied by... another close friend of ours..."

"Unwilling successor...? Wait... you don't mean, Dark Boy, do you...?"

"'Dark Boy'...? Dark Link, you mean. Yeah..."

"I did not know that little one had any friends besides me..." she mused, smiling before she spoke again, "Any friend of Dark Boy is a friend of mine."

He gave a small chuckle, his eyes closed halfway. It wasn't every day he heard another nickname for the one he liked, so, hey. _May have to call him that sometime..._ "Looks like we're on the same page."

"Yes... now for what I know that you might not. Ganondorf was raised by the desert sister witches of legend... Koume and Kotake. They possess very powerful dark magic, and are masters at wielding fire and ice. They are hundreds of years old, so they are very clever, I would guess."

"Heh... or a few hundred years could be wasted as well. But anyway, that aside. Fire and ice? That's a deadly combo..."

She gave a swift nod in agreement before saying, "Koume is fire, Kotake is ice."

"I see... They sound formidable enough... and, most likely, they were corrupt and as a child, Ganondorf knew only that, nothing beyond it and became obsessed with power and rule above all. In a way, you can't help but feel sorry for him... but that's only until you see what he's done to D-Link... I'll never forgive him for it," he muttered, finally starting to see where the king of evil had strayed and why, but he knew there was no humanity left in that power hungry fool. He was only a monster now, a hollow shell of what was once close to human. After all, children are born innocent. They become who they are based on past experiences and influences, and the dark angel knew this well. He'd been around long enough to see just how that worked.

"We can not change that man, of course, but we can stop him. Not just for Dark Boy's sake, but for everyone's."

"Exactly. ...I think I gathered enough... I'll see ya," he sighed as he turned slightly.

"Good-bye for now. I have something that I need to do as well..."


	16. Act 16 - One Part Complete

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 **Act 16 - One Part Complete and the Result is a New Riddle to Beat...  
**

Pit looked around with excitement, fully enjoying this adventure. He was so small now it was weirder than normal. _I mean... I'm tiny for an angel, but now I'm bite sized! Yay! Who knew being small could be fun?_

"I'm gonna bwow up dis wall! It looks cwacked, so I tink there's someting impotent we need to get," said the young D-Link as he took out yet another bomb.

"You seem... kinda... happy? Yay! But, be careful or Pittoo will leave me kiww...kill...he'll leave me deaded!"

"I'll be fwine. You won't be deaded at all," D-Link said as he threw the bomb, the wall exploding, revealing a key. _Hmm... I think it's for that chest we found just outside... Wait... I remember..._ _ **They**_ _hang out here... Damn... I can't be seen!_ Apprehension began to creep inside him as the revelation he just had made his stomach knot up.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned a bit. There was something off about him now... something that hinted at a strong, negative emotion...

"U-uuummm..." he stuttered, the knot in his belly tightening as he looked nervously away. _I don't want them to find me... I don't want them to find him... What they did- or are going to do to her... I can't! I CAN'T!_

"...Don't worry! We'll get th...thro...through this! I promised I'd p...pro...pwo...protect you for Pittoo, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"W-we can't let them fwind us..."

"Can't let who find us?"

"The witches... Kwoume and Kwo-Kwotake...! I... I-I just remembered... They hang out here..." He was becoming hysterical at this point; he couldn't help it. He had the mind of a seven year old, which meant it was hard to control emotions.

The angel of Light thought for a moment about what he could say to calm down the hysterical child. He allowed his tiny wings to flutter a bit before speaking, "Be brave. That's what Pittoo would say."

"Pwit..." he spoke before taking a minute and breathing. "Y-you're wight. But... we _must_ not awwow them to catch us...! If they do... we're done for..."

"Okay! Then, let's go!"

"Awight."

"The fight is on!" he cheered, even though it wasn't appropriate for the particular point in time, but he was feeling cheery as usual, and best stay upbeat, right? _Or else you'll be dead meat!_

The two children reached the chest holding some sort of treasure. _Alright, We need to do this quick, or else... I'm_ _ **not**_ _letting another one of my friends get brainwashed..._

"Oooooo! Oh wait- no. It better not be a Mimicutie..." he said in disdain.

"What's that?"

"Treasure chest with legs that kicks you... a lot."

"I don't thwink it is... Anyway, let's see," he said as he opened the chest to reveal... gauntlets; golden ones. _These are too big for my little hands... I can't see what they do, yet._

"Oooooo... What's that do?" he inquired.

"I dunno... Let's take dese and get back inside befwore we're found."

"Okay!"

They traveled through the temple and crawled back out the tiny space, ending where they'd started. _Now to wait for Pittoo... I hope he's okay._

Walking honestly sucked. It took him longer to get anywhere, and he really didn't like it. But, at least he was nearing the temple, for he could see it looming ahead of him. He thought back to that second round he had with the 'Poe' in the Haunted Wasteland and how he almost tried to take it out when it lead him in circles, but knew better than to. Finally, he stood on the steps in front of it, looking up at the colossal goddess statue towering above.

"I never thought I would see you here..." spoke Nabooru; it was obvious she had the same destination in mind as Pittoo, though, she didn't know that on the way...

"...I didn't exactly expect to just happen upon you here, either," he chuckled mildly. "I'm just gonna guess that this temple is a lot more than just a means to stop Ganondorf..."

"There is a treasure here... I intent to find it. It would be very useful against him."

"Oh. Alright, then." With a flutter of his wings, he walked inside, praying to the gods that D-Link was perfectly okay and that Pit had managed to keep him steady for the most part.

"Pwittoo!" D-Link called, feeling a sense of relief; he had been very worried about him. Mostly because he knew Koume and Kotake traveled here often.

"D-Link," he sighed in relief as he went over to his two companions.

"Pittoo! We found gone...gaun...gauntlets!" cheered Pit.

"...What?"

"Yeah! And they're gold! But... we dunno what they do yet."

"Ah, okay," he replied as he turned his attention to his...how could he say that at present without feeling awkward?

"It's dese," he said as he held the gauntlets in his tiny arms, showing them to Pittoo.

"They won't fit you as you are now... but... in the future... Hold on a minute... this must be the treasure Nabooru was after..." he voiced.

"Nabooru...? Who's that?"

"...Umm..."

"...You met Naboowoo?"

"Yeah. In fact, she's here... outside. I learned a bit about that asshat from her earlier."

"...She's just outside..!?" little D-Link spoke, his voice holding a small sense of distress. He was silent for a few seconds, though his mind was going off like an alarm. _...They'll be here! Pretty soon... This is when- ..._ "...We need to go...!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Pit, just don't, alright? Okay. Then, let's get out of here." _Why is he so nettled...?_ Pittoo thought to himself. _There has to be a reason... I'll ask later, but... I see the urgency in his eyes... and heard it in his voice... It's time to go._

The young Hylian quickly produced from his pouch **his** ocarina and swiftly performed the song that could manipulate time. _...I'm sorry, Nabooru._

Once back, Pit checked to be sure he was grown again and gave a quick goodbye before letting Palutena extract him. After the white winged angel left, Pittoo looked at his lover, concerned. In only a second, he closed the distance between them and embraced him, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. "...What was it? You seemed rattled back there..." he whispered softly, worry in his usually sassy voice.

"...Something bad was going to happen... If we'd stayed any longer..." he trailed off as the memory of the sight of Nabooru after the witches' brainwashing flashed into his head, before he continued, his voice growing softer, "...Nabooru wouldn't have been the only one... that day..."

"What happened...?" inquired the dusky avian, his wings fluttering to show his unease's extremity. _She wasn't that bad... and... she was there for D-Link when he had no one else... so I would gladly have called her a friend... Not only that... she knew what that asshat was before anyone else... So... what happened to her...?_

"The twin sister witches... Koume and Kotake... They... brainwashed her..."

"So... my best guess is that old asshat received word that she was on to him and had his mothers take her out before she could rally any more support against him. I was only aware Koume could control fire and Kotake was ice... but... dark magic is a loose term, and that fits in it. I'm not shocked," he stated, his intellect putting a few things together in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah..."

"...So... wait... you... ... ... I don't want to see you use any dark magic, got me? I'm sure they taught you some... but that power has a high cost... and I don't want to lose you to it... I love you..." The angel bit his lower lip and looked away, holding his own arms close to himself, looking incredibly vulnerable in that moment.

"Pittoo... I won't use it again," he stated with sincerity. It had been a long while since he used it, and that was only when the old hags were trying to get him hooked to it.

He nodded once before letting his arms drop to his sides, his wings aflutter. _I hope he's right... I can't lose him._ "I love you..." he repeated, in a whisper.

"...I love you too," he replied softly back as he embraced him.

The raven black wings fluttered yet again as he leaned into the warm arms of his lover, nuzzling his head into the fabric of the dark Hylian's black tunic.

He held the angel close, lingering in the moment for as long as he could before they had to venture into the other half of the temple.

Pittoo pulled back slightly and looked up into those crimson red eyes he found so alluring. If only the moment they were having didn't have to end... he could stay like this forever, but, alas... some things aren't meant to be...

A soft thud could be heard as a mysterious person jumped down seemingly out of nowhere. D-Link broke the embrace completely and turned around to see someone he knew of from Link... "...Sheik?"

Reflexes kicked in for the angel at the ground muffled noise as he gazed at the newcomer warily. A bit of shock came to him as he realized that his partner knew this stranger in blue, but he quickly regained his composure as his expression became more cautious and fierce. _Enemy or not, I'll protect D-Link,_ he thought sternly in his mind.

"...Yes. The Hero of Time is no more, yet you have risen up to the task," was the sentence he spoke as he brought forth his harp and continued, "If the need arises that you should leave, let this song assist in quickening the journey back."

 _Aaaannnnnd... straight to the point. Just like Link said_ , he thought as he took out his ocarina, ready to learn a warp song, before giving a reassuring glance at Pittoo.

He blinked a couple of times as he glanced from one to the other. After this, he placed his hands on his hips and sighed. _So... I missed something, clearly. Whelp. I'll pry later._

He screwed the notes a bit before he got it... with a little trying on his part. The music lesson finished, the Sheikah had one more thing to say, "An enemy may not be an enemy at all, but a friend lost in darkness." With that and the flash of a deku nut, Sheik had disappeared.

"Well... he's gone now," D-Link observed, not a bit of shock or surprise in his tone or expression.

"...Yep. You just seem to be a magnet for intellectual individuals..." Pittoo laughed.

"Heh... I guess. What the fuck is that riddle he gave before going poof supposed to mean?"

"Hmm... 'An enemy may not be an enemy at all, but a friend in darkness,'... I'm working on it... For now, just be careful what we kill, I guess."

"Alright. Let's go."


	17. Act 17 - Sand, Sand, and More Sand!

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 **Act 17 - Sand, Sand, and More Sand? Give Me a Reason to Hate the Desert!  
**

So, back inside they went, the dark angel growing tired of this damn desert by now, however, little did either of them know, things were only just going to get more turgid from here on in. A huge block aside and a few puzzle filled caverns later, Dark Pit made known he was quite perturbed with a groan in the back of his throat. "Okay. I hate deserts now. Too damn hot, and if my wings getting drenched with water in the last temple was just going to be a forewarning to them being sweat drenched in the next, I curse whoever designed these fucking temples. Just... just, yeah."

"Yeah, I hate deserts too... probably even more than you."

"Alrighty then. Let's just make a point to never set foot in one again after this is all said and done. Let me guess... we're halfway through this one? Hold on... where's the map?"

"It's right here and... let me see... No, we're not halfway through..."

"Ugh. Gimme," he sighed as he snatched the piece of parchment with the building's floor plan on it from him. "Lemme see... we're... you ass! We've only got one room left before we're done!"

"What? You didn't let me finish..."

"Oh. Well... um... Sorry! You just made it seem like we were still far from the end," he stated with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed look.

"It's still true that we're not halfway... We're just beyond that," he stated with a smirk.

"Asshole..."

"...But you love me anyway."

"Yeah. No, wait, nah. I just 'pretend' to put up with you just to toy around a bit," he said sarcastically with a grin.

He chuckled before responding, "Well then-" He cut himself off and got into a battle stance. _Just one Iron Knuckle..._

He snapped his finger to summon up his staff with a smile. "You can finish up that sentence later, huh?"

"Yeah," he said as the fight began. The Iron Knuckle prepared to strike, but it was easy to avoid, with it being so sluggish... However, something seemed off; he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different about this one. _What's going on...? Something's odd... I don't know what._

Even from a suitable sniping distance, he could spot the expression on D-Link's face. "Hey! What's up? Never seen you give that look in a fight before..."

"Something's not quite right about this one..." he mused, trying to figure out what was off. _Why does this feel... familiar?_

In that moment, a voice, no, a memory of a voice rose in his mind. _'An enemy may not be an enemy at all, but a friend in darkness'... That's it!_ "D-Link! Remember that riddle? This is the answer you wanted," he stated as he brandished his staff.

"Alright, you hell of a smart cookie, let's go for slashing off all that armor and finding out just _who_ this really is!"

"Woah! Can the cute talk till after this little scuffle!" he laughed as he let a blast go from his weapon.

"Heh heh... Okay," he responded back with a small laugh. The fight went on as slowly, they peeled off the massive armor. It wasn't long before who behind it was revealed. D-Link stood, dazed for a moment as he stared at the person keeled over, incapacitated temporarily. _...Nabooru..._

 _And... he knew... Just who was that guy?_ "D-Link... are you okay?" he asked as he went over to the downed fighter in the room and placed a palm on her shoulder, using his Health Recovery. He let his eyes travel to the side after catching a faint shimmer within his peripheral vision and saw... _A gemstone..._ He picked one of the cracked pieces up, studying it carefully, already able to sense a load of dark energy emitting from it. "Tch!" He cast it back to the floor with a glare.

"I'm fine..." he answered, trailing off as the half conscious woman stirred.

"Uunnn..." she groaned as she stood up and blinked a few times. It took her a few seconds to get a bearing on where she was and who... "...Dark Boy?"

"...Yeah, it's me."

"And... Dark Pit..?"

"Uh huh."

"...Dark Boy, you've grown quite much. You're as tall as a palm tree," she chuckled before saying, "And you... You look exactly the same as you did years ago...?"

"Immortality has its perks..." he mused.

"Immortality... I never asked but... What are you anyway?"

"I'm a fallen angel. Oh. That's right. You wouldn't know about that little incident where a couple of gods got drunk and used a spell that fused your world with mine... my bad."

D-Link laughed as Nabooru blinked some more, processing that new information. "One more question... From where did you fall?" The dark Hylian just snickered some more after that inquiry.

"..." _The hell?!_ "Fallen just means not exactly... uhhhh... holy...? Fallen from grace...?" he stammered in a weirded out sort of way.

"...Hm, I think I understand. Maybe... Perhaps not. Anyway... Thank you for saving me. I don't remember much being under those nasty hags' control..." and this is where her eyes shone with a seriousness, "...but, I warn you Dark Boy, don't fall for their tricks, you understand? They want you to wield it... dark magic just like theirs. And when you do..." she trailed off, not bothering to finish that unnerving thought.

"...I hear you. I won't."

"Mm..." grunted the dusky avian as he shifted his feet uncomfortably. _This isn't something I wanna think about... He won't. He said he wouldn't. That's all there is to it._

"Okay, Dark Boy... Koume and Kotake lie just beyond this door. Take care of yourselves," were her final words before she nodded her head once and left.

"We'd better get going... before anything else happens. Let's kill those bitches and get the hell out of this temple and this god forsaken desert!" he sighed.

"Yeah..." he agreed, determination set in his eyes.

His wings fluttered as he followed his lover into the next and final room where there rested five towering platforms accessible by handholds on their sides. They stood below these massive square shaped ledges, seemingly insignificant in the large, cavernous chamber where the twin bosses lurked in the shadows, unseen and undetected, waiting for their prey and the proper moment to strike, just as a proud predator in the wild would. "...Up there?" the dusky avian inquired as he dispelled his staff and summoned up his bow.

"...I think so. They're in here somewhere..."

"Alright. I'm getting an ariel view... if you think that's a good idea..." he added, remembering that Koume controlled fire.

"No. We climb up the old fashioned way," he said as he began to ascend the platform pillars.

"Ugh... alright..." Against his preference, he did the safer thing, folding his wings in close so as to protect them. He couldn't let them catch... not in front of D-Link... He just couldn't bear to hear that cry again... broken, dismal, done... _No. I won't let that happen again!_ he resolved firmly.

Once they got to the top, there was a moment of silence before cackling could be heard as the ugly twins finally revealed themselves. "Oh, Kotake, look what we have here."

"Yes, Koume, it seems the little brat wants to play the hero."

"And his angel too..."

"How _pathetic_!"

"Yes Koume! Kee hee hee hee hee hee!"

"We will kill you, you stupid fucking hags," D-Link said coldly, ready for battle.

"Let's get this over with..." Dark Pit agreed as he fell into his battle stance, at the ready for anything. _'His angel'... they know. But how? Oh wait... asshat must've told them..._

And thus, the fight began, the witches utilizing mostly the elements they were masters at. Koume aimed most of her offensive fire spells at Pittoo, knowing that if his wings caught, he was done for, while Kotake focused on D-Link, using her ice to attempt to incapacitate by freezing the dark Hylian. He had to be kept alive... to rule in the future after all. D-Link did his best to avoid the dark ice witch's blasts, all while trying to figure out the best angle of attack him and his lover had to try against the sisters.

The whole tactic they employed against our heroes was clever, to say the least. Literally keeping the heat on him in order to fry his feathers while attempting to freeze D-Link... it was a good plan... Plus, he had to focus more on dodging than actually attacking, protecting his most vulnerable points. He couldn't count how many sidesteps, air launches, and back flips he'd done in the last few minutes of the battle alone, his adrenaline and battle high making it easier to move quick enough. _Dammit! This isn't working...! There's gotta be an easier way... but... what would it be?!_

Suddenly the devious dark fire witch Koume cleverly distracted Pittoo with a fake diversion of an attack before quickly launching another ball of fire in the angel's blind spot; there was no way he could even get a glimpse of it in time to react... _No! Not this time!_ D-Link thought as, without even thinking any further than those thoughts, he leaped in the way, brandishing the mirror shield he and Pittoo had discovered earlier, in the line of fire. Amazingly, the blast bounced off the shield, which luckily enough, was deflected in the direction of the other witch, Kotake. "Gah...!" she screeched in pain, as her sister's attack meant for the dark duo had hit her instead. _Wait a minute... that hurt!? ...So, one's weakness is the other. We have a way of attack,_ thought the dark Hylian as he observed the effect of the deflected attack.

The angelic blackette's eyes widened in shock when he found that he'd let a simple trick distract him so easily. If the silver haired boy hadn't've seen the fire aimed for him and reacted soon enough to keep his wings from igniting, the rust brown-eyed boy knew he would've died then and there... _That was too close for comfort..._ "Alright, that does it. No more playing around. You two have managed to make it to the top of my kill list," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Hee hee ha ha ha! We'd like to see you try!" Koume taunted.

"Yes! So far, all you've done is run around... Bring it on! Kee hee hee hee hee hee!" laughed Kotake, trying to ignore the fact that she had already been struck; hopefully the two they were fighting didn't notice the single angle of striking open to them.

"Heh... You haven't even grazed us! You didn't notice that, did you, you moronic fugly old bags!" shouted D-Link at them with a taunting smirk.

"Why you- You'll feel the cold for that!" snarled Kotake as she took the bait, firing away at D-Link as he readied himself, this time, aiming for Koume.

"Agh...!" she hissed, before yelling at her sister, "Watch it, you nincompoop!"

"Watch what!? **You** were just floating there in the way! What am I supposed to do about that!"

"Whatever, Let's try to focus, Kotake."

"Okay, Koume."

"Haha. Oh, poor you. Can't stand the fact that your own magic is backfiring on you... Aww... My heart bleeds," Pittoo jeered, sarcastically sympathizing. _I get it... Launch one's attack at the other. Too bad I can't help there... What I can do is get under their skin, get them trigger happy. Then, D-Link can take it from there._

"Shut it! You're toast!" the witch screeched as she threw a fire blast Pittoo's way, which of course, was caught by D-Link and flung at Kotake.

"Aah.." she hissed in pain as she glared at the dark duo. "Sister, I believe it is time we showed our true strength."

"Yes, Kotake, I believe it is," she agreed as then, they began to twirl around eachother spinning really fast until... they fused into one hideous younger woman. "Ha ha ha ha hee hee kee hee! We're **not** so easy to defeat! Now, we'll get you!"

"Dammit... Twinrova."

"Twinrova...? Alright. How in the hell did they-you know what? Forget it. Damn dark magic... I'll take it the fighting style has changed as well?"

"Let's just say they're going to be a hell of a lot harder to fight now..."

"Granted, but they'd probably be easier to hit. Size is a disadvantage for them right now."

"Yeah. And... I think that their own magic is still their weakness. Probably even more so as one being. However, one hit from them means death... for certain. Be careful. Well, more careful. You're their only target now."

"Heh. Bring it on," he said with a smirk as he brandished one of his bow's halves and flapped into the air. "I'm a better flier. They'll have a hard time getting me in my territory."

"Alright. Let's kick some ass."

"Right. I've got an idea..." With that said, he got a bit higher and smirked. "Hey! Over here! Doubt you can hit me!"

" **I'll** see about that..." Twinrova growled as she prepared an icy blast.

 _They fell for it._ He had made sure he was close to his partner, having analyzed that the blasts had no homing whatsoever, so it was less risky than he usually had to be. At the last second, he pulled up again, watching below as the ice aimed for him hit the shield. _That could've been messy. Ouch... D-Link was right. They aren't playing around now. That was meant to kill me._

This time, the blast didn't ricochet off of the shield, instead it was absorbed, flashing blue while emitting a low humming noise. _It didn't just bounce off, but... I can feel the power coming from the shield. Hmm..._

 _Huh?! Wait... it's like a charge shot... pulsing... waiting for maximum energy level. But... it's ice... so, I wonder if D-Link's subject to their weakness now? If he gets hit with fire... Dammit! That means... I have to make sure he's not in the way..._ So, he waited for the next attack, his wings flapping slowly to keep him airborne, and then, he saw a flash of orange. _Fire._ He launched himself higher and more to the right, away from the smokey skinned Hylian.

"Grrr... missed. This time, I'll get you!" she screeched, targeting Pittoo with another blast of fire.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You seem to be having a bad day. Aww. Whelp. You missed again... Don't cry now."

"Oh, when I'm done with you, you won't even get the chance to!" she snarled, this time, charging up an icy blast.

The dark angel got into position for the ice as he laughed. "You think I'm gonna be the one crying at the end of this? Nah. But, hey. Give it your best shot," he teased, ready to move at the last moment again.

Twinrova missed again as D-Link's mirror shield took the blast, flashing more frequently, the humming growing in volume and pitch slightly. _...Just one more, I think._

 _It still didn't... but, it's stronger now... I think we're almost there..._ he thought to himself as he looked at the hideous fused monstrosity they were fighting.

The witch threw a fire blast, screaming, "Burn!" At this point, they- she, whatever they were at the moment was clearly beginning to get increasingly frustrated.

"Woah there. Calm down or you're gonna die sooner," smart mouthed the sassy Pittoo as he managed to dodge the willy nilly thrown fireball. "Keep throwing magic like that and you'll never catch me."

It wasn't even thinking when she-we-it-thing hurled the icy cold snowball of magic at the avian. "You!" they snarled.

"Ha. D-Link. Catch," he said as he waited for it to get close and flipped up higher, the whole battle like a game to him now. _It's too fun getting these... that... um... it...? No. That bitch pissed off. Wait... Can I even call it...her...whatever fucking gender or whatever it is now! Can I even... no. I-I can't take any more of this..._ he thought as he burst out laughing.

"I got it," D-Link said as he smirked, watching the extremely powerful sphere of ice impact the fused witches as they- she, howled in pain. It descended to the floor, temporarily incapacitated, very vulnerable to assault. D-Link jumped on the opening, hacking away at the monstrosity with the Master Sword.

Catching on to the tactic change, the dark angel put the segments of his bow back together and charged an arrow, the dark energy of the purple projectile made purely out of slightly dimmed light growing stronger, and when he thought it had enough juice, he released it, just wanting this damn fight to end. "Hey! Might wanna move aside!" he called to his only.

The dark Hylian heeded his lover's warning and back flipped out of the blast's radius. When the smoke cleared, there were two ugly old witches... except something was different.

"Why we'll- wait... Kotake, do you feel... lighter?"

"Why yes, I do, Koume. ...Is that a halo over your head?"

"It's over your head too, sister."

"This must mean we're dead."

"Oh, yes we are, Kotake... Goodie! I can open that potion shop I've always wanted."

"Koume. That was **my** dream!"

"Well, I thought of it first!"

"No you did not! I did!"

"Sister... It _was_ me. Anyway... Thank you."

"Yes... After all those years, we're finally free..."

"And dead."

"I'll open a potion shop waaay better than yours. I'll show you that _**I**_ was the one with the idea!..." Koume and Kotake continued to bicker as they ascended into the Hyrulian afterlife.

 _...Alive, they were trapped by their own corruption... but dead, they're free. Hm. Well, I bet they'll each make a hell of a potion master in their after. I guess... everything isn't all cut and dry as it seems._... thought Pittoo with a genuine smile on his face as he looked toward where the old, dead witches had left.

"...They're so.. different now. It's like they became changed from who they were before... I never really knew them."

"Because they weren't themselves before... They were just caught in the aftermath of using dark magic. Hmph. And here I was thinking they were just bitches during that battle, but... now? I guess I understand why they were like that and it wasn't their faults at all..."

"...Yeah. ...Resisting is... difficult."

"...Just... don't give in because... I won't fight you if that happens..." He trailed off, his mind in overdrive. _I can't... I won't be able to stop you then... because I can't bring myself to hurt you... at all..._

"I don't plan to..." he said, but little did he know what was in store...


	18. Act 18 -Darkness Thickens

_Twisted Heroes_

* * *

 **Act 18 - Thickening Darkness? The Lies Buried in the Mind!  
**

The next morning, our two heroes found themselves in the Graveyard outside of Kakariko Village, on the ledge that housed the entrance to the Shadow Temple overlooking the tombstones lining the place and making it what it was. Poes danced about along with several spirits, some whose woeful cries of regret and remorse filled what could be silence to those less aware of the spirit realm that wrapped around the mortal one like a thin blanket. "This is the last one?"

"Yeah. Of course, it _had_ to be in a cemetery."

"Eh. This isn't as bad as the Underworld. There, the souls of the eternally damned don't ever shut up and it gets so very fucking loud." _I sense a strong dark energy here... ancient... older than even Hades... If I had to guess... it's about as old and powerful as the Titans... What the hell are we getting ourselves into...?_ His unease was evident in the fluttering of his wings and the level of intensity in his rust brown eyes which shone slightly more red as a result, like a cherry.

Picking up on the avian's emotion, D-Link questioned, "Pittoo... What's up?"

"..." He didn't say anything in response as he shivered slightly, his head spinning.

"...You okay?"

"Y-yeah... fine."

"It's the darkness in there, isn't it...?"

"...Yeah... It's ancient... powerful..." he stated simply as he suppressed another shudder.

"Let's go. I don't think I need to say anything about being cautious here..."

"No, I picked up on that already, thanks, D-Link," he sassed.

"Don't thank me. I got tips from captain obvious," he joked, smirking slightly at his angel.

"Oh? And who is this _prestigious_ captain you speak of?" The blackette pretended to be confused as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"He's just someone whose powerful powers of observation come from his ability to see what's right fucking in front of his face," the dark Hylian snickered.

"Oooohhhh. You wouldn't happen to be referring to yourself here, Silver?"

"Nah. That'd be you."

"Ah, oi. I feel so loved, _honey_ ," he laughed.

"Well I- ..." he was cut off by a voice saying, ' _Did you miss me, Darky...? 'Cause I really missed you... We don't talk anymore, but hey... here, that's_ _ **going**_ _to change.'_ ' "...Wha..t?" he mouthed to himself slowly; the voice was so sudden and jarring that he stopped, his brow furrowed in confusion.

The dusky angel was a bit confused at the dark Hylian's abrupt halt in both conversation and pace and low questioning whisper. He looked at him in concern, sensing there was something wrong, but not even sure or close in thought to what it could be, but... _That energy... fucking a..._ "D-Link... what's up?" _If it's not the temple screwing around with high dark energy levels, it's something else..._

"...Did you hear something...?" ' _Oh come on! Don't tell me you've forgotten... Darky._ '

"Besides footsteps and fluttering wings?" he inquired.

"..." he said nothing as his befuddlement grew. ' _Hey, Darky! Stop ignoring me! Why don't we talk like we used to? What? Don't like me anymore?_ '' _Am I... hearing things...?_

"Uh... L-let's just get moving." _I'm concerned on a number of levels..._

' _Hey, Darky. Darky-Darky-Darky-Darky-Darky-Darky-_ ' D-Link shook his head a little before stuttering, "...H-huh..?"

"...Let's move. This temple isn't gonna solve itself. C'mon..."

"Uh, yeah..." _Shut. Up._ ' _Aww... you spoke to me, finally. And here I thought you were giving me the silent treatment... Well, Darky, you can feel it, can't you...?_ '' _...What..?_ ' _Don't play dumb here. ...I can see right through you, Darky._ ' _I don't know- wait... Dammit... No..._ ' _Yes, actually. You remember me now! ...The voice you_ _ **tried to shut out**_ _! But, you see, Darky, I'm back and... heh heh heh heh heh..._ _ **I'm here to stay**_ _! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..._ '

The blackette's worry only increased as he watched the expression on his partner's face... _What's going on...?_ His wings fluttered slightly as he spoke, "Something's wrong." He stopped walking, refusing to take another step. "Tell me. Or I'm staying put."

"...W-what did you say?" he asked, the volume of the voice sneering in his mind loud enough to make it hard to hear his companion.

"What's wrong?! If your ears can't hear what I'm saying... then... You've got me worried beyond belief," the dark angel replied, his voice close to cracking from the worry.

' _Go ahead, Darky, tell your boyfriend about me... I'm sure he'll be glad to hear you have_ _ **me**_ _in your head! Heh heh heh..._ ' "...I keep hearing, this voice... and i-it's loud..."

"A voice? That's not a good sign..."

"That's not the only thing... I.. I've heard it before..."

"What? When?!"

"..." he looked away for a moment before answering, "It was some time ago... when I was taught dark magic..." ' _Yes, yes, that's right-o, Darky. You really do remember me... I'm_ _ **so**_ _touched._ '

"Why would you start hearing it again so suddenly? ... ... ... Ahhah... I think I know why..." he started, pausing before going any further to be sure D-Link was able to listen.

' _Oooo... you sure picked a smart one, Darky! It seems you're the only one out of the loop. But, that's just you... right? I mean-_ ' _Quiet!_ ' _Tsk tsk tsk... you know, Darky, I could just keep talking... and talking and talking, but... I think I'll_ _ **let**_ _you hear what your little angel has to say... for now. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh eh heh..._ ' "Why?"

"The dark energy here made your wall easier to break. No mental wall, no stopping the nagging voice, right? I am already starting to **hate** this place. Let's just get this over with and get out of here."

"Yeah.. let's." ' _Oh this is going to be so fun, Darky. Heh heh heh... Just think about it. Do you really think clearing this temple is going to shut me up...? It's not. I'm back for good, Darky, you and me inside that little head of yours forever, heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... And_ _ **you know it**_ _._ ' _Just fucking shut it!_ ' _Hmm... I'm kind of bored. Oh, I know! Why don't I sing that song you always_ _ **loved**_ _hearing so much... I wonder... how many times you've heard it...? Oh well. Darky~_ ' the voice began to sing, happily at that.

Pittoo decided to take the lead, at the ready for anything and following the source of all the immense energy, but his concern stayed in the forefront of his mind.

After singing the same song repeatedly in D-Link's head, the voice decided to play quite a nasty trick; it was bored of singing. It was in his head, so, what was the harm in digging up some random memory...? ' _Oooo... what's this? I've never seen this one. Why don't we cook up some popcorn and watch this little show, starring your favorite angel, Shortie...?_ '' _Stop..!_ ' _Fried wings, anyone? How about you, Darky?_ '' _STOP IT!_ D-Link screamed inwardly, biting his lip, trying not to show just how much mental distress he was having at the moment; he didn't want to worry his lover anymore than he already was.

"Yes... the map! Okay. This just got easier. Huh. Now for the compass..." he muttered to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see the dark Hylian biting his lip. _The sooner we do what we set foot in here for and leave, the better._

The voice didn't let up one bit as the dark duo progressed, Pittoo's brush with death recycling over and over again, sometimes replaying in slow motion, sometimes fast-forewarding to what the voice referred to as "the good part," which was the exact moment Pittoo's wings were set ablaze. ' _Ah Darky, this is my faaaavorite memory of yours... heh heh heh eh heh heh... or should I say ours...?_ '' _Stop it! Stop stop stop stop stop stop! STOOOOP!_ ' _Tsk tsk tsk, Darky... You should know by now that everyone you care about dies... or worse. I mean, you're just a magnet for bad stuff, really!_ '' _Shut up!_ ' _Oh Darky, I'm only trying to help you, see? I'll be your only friend... because everyone else will_ _ **die**_ _... Heh heh eh heh heh heh heh heh heh... You just don't see it yet... Well..._ _ **I'm the part of you who does**_ _. Everything... everything must go..._ ' His head was beginning to ache from all the constant noise inside, and... the nightmarish memory playing over, and over and over again had begun to take its toll. D-Link's hands were gripping his arms, which were wrapped around himself as he'd bitten his lip till it started to bleed.

Finally, the boss key had been secured as the blackette's fear for his soulmate rose to a peak, but he forced it down, promising himself that it was only going to last for the duration of this temple, but, he had no idea the extent of it, the utter torment coursing through D-Link's mind. "I'll... You know what? I'll take care of the boss... You don't seem like you're up to fight anything..." he insisted as he looked at the map once more to find the final room.

' _Whelp. Time to watch him die... right, Darky? This is gonna be good..._ ' "No, Pittoo... I.. I-I won't let you do it alone..." ' _Heh heh heh heh eh heh heh heh heh heh..._ '

His wings fluttered as he rolled up the map, sure where to go now. "Are you sure? I... I don't want you getting hurt because you can't focus." He began walking once more, leading the way, head tilted slightly to show he was listening.

"...Yeah. One thing I know for sure is, that the voice won't let me die." ' _Ha. Ha. Very clever... You win this time, Darky._ '

"...Alright. Well... here we are. And it's down the rabbit hole now," he joked.

"Yeah."

With a nod and an exhalation of breath so as to brace himself, the angel jumped down, his wings flared so as to stick the landing well, but, he found himself... bouncing? Each time he hit, he heard a noise, like a bongo being slapped, so, rather than keep on hopping like a bunny against his own volition, he flapped to steady himself in the air. "Fuck it. I'm flying." And, thus the battle against the invisible... umm... whatever it was; they-well- at least D-Link-couldn't see it, but the dusky angel could. If he had to describe it, he'd say it was large, disfigured, fugly, and very odd. It had hands, but no arms to connect it to the... body? ...It was basically just a torso with a very flexible spine that caused said midsection to act as both neck and chest, and its head seemed only like a giant eyeball connected to what could be described as a berry's star. Its attack pattern was simple: swipe with its hands, grab, and throw. But if it missed, it would lunge forward and hit dead on with its head. The goal? Stun the hands and the eye, then slash madly before it can recover. Working together, the dark duo finished it off easily enough, but not before it had a chance to do some damage. Their injuries weren't severe, however, both only having suffered tiny bruises and scrapes. "Fighting on a bongo is harder than it looks," Pittoo muttered with a playful edge.

"At least you can fly. I had to do the fucking bunny hop the whole time," said the dark Hylian with a sarcastic tone.

"Aww, do you want to learn how to fly? Don't think that would work out for you, Silver," the dark angel laughed.

"Heh heh... Yeah," he agreed, a smirk on his features.

"You'd look rather foolish with wings, though. Hm. If you had them, I think they'd be grey, honestly," he rambled.

"Mm... maybe. Anyway, let's get the hell out of this place."

He slid his fingers through those smokey colored ones he loved before replying, "After you."

And with that, they stepped into the blue portal...


	19. Act 19 - Harsh Reality

_Twisted Heroes_

* * *

 **Act 19 - Harsh Reality? The Way Out is a Rough Road...  
**

Dark Pit had been up all night, watching D-Link to be sure he was alright. That voice had returned shortly after they'd left the temple, and hadn't quieted at all. In order to help his lover at least get some rest, the angel had used a little bit of his own magic to keep the voice he now called Lucifer at bay. 'Reminds me of a certain brat I know,' he'd said. Now, he was tired. The sun had risen, and even though he couldn't see it due to those blasted clouds, he knew. His fatigue was from a number of things at this point: his exhaustion from keeping a spell working for hours on end on top of his weariness from the Shadow Temple and its boss were taking their tolls on him, the dark shadows under his rust brown eyes a dead giveaway, but, he wouldn't let himself sleep until his silver haired lover awoke.

Finally, D-Link opened his eyes and looked at his love. "...Pittoo, get some rest. ...You need it."

"You sure? Once I fall asleep, the spell breaks and Lucifer gets free range of your head."

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just... sleep."

"Alright..." was the reply as the dark winged angel laid his head in his only's lap and fell asleep almost instantly, his breathing slow and peaceful.

' _Oh, Darky...? That spell_ _ **won't**_ _keep me at bay again. Heh heh heh eh heh heh heh heh heh... What fun I have planned for you and I... It'll be_ _ **great**_ _, Darky. You'll see..._ ' the voice referred to as Lucifer spoke, its volume winding down a decrescendo into a whisper. Somewhere around two hours had passed and D-Link, not wanting to wake his lover with any sudden movements, carefully moved the angel off of him as the voice continued to taunt and torment him. Several hours, which seemed to the dark Hylian to be longer than it actually was, went by, Lucifer not letting him have even a sliver of a moment of peace as the internal torture progressed. ' _Darky? Oh... Darky... You can't give me the silent treatment forever. You'll talk to me eventually... We both know that. You just don't understand, do you...? I'm trying to_ _ **help**_ _you. Deep down... you know I'm right. You_ _ **know**_ _that everyone who would even be your friend dies... Even more than that. ...Shortie too.. He's going to die, and... you know it as well as I. I'll be the only friend who will stick with you forever... That is, of course, until we both are dead. Everyone dies... Everyone_... _**must die**_ _._ _Just start with a little at a time... a village or two here, a city there... They_ _ **all**_ _must die... so that you can._ ' D-Link did the best he could to not let it get to him, but... he was wearing down, easily. His head was pounding, his mental state was being pushed to the edge, and he was beginning to become unstable. Realizing this, the dark Hylian went to his last resort... pacing with the bottle.

After the passing of several hours, the angel opened his eyes and sat up, stretching as his wings fluttered. It took him a minute to process anything as he was still slightly groggy, but when he did, he saw his dark Hylian drinking that Lon Lon milk which he knew now was alcoholic. "...You're drinking again..." he muttered in a voice showing he was only half awake. "Is everything okay...?" Even though groggy, he still was able to see the evident signs of stress and recognize them.

' _Tsk tsk tsk... You're not going to drown me out this time, Darky._ ' "...Huh..?" he uttered, blinking a couple of times at Pittoo.

"..." he sighed as he stood up, flaring his wings. "I asked if you were okay... I'll just take the drinking as a sign that you're not."

"...Yeah..." ' _Darky... heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... He'll die before you... He will..._ '

"Alright." He didn't believe him. How could he with all that was going on? The drinking was clear proof enough that the worst was going down, but at least there was something he could do to help a little, and a little goes a long way, right? "Hang on..." he muttered as he tried to cast the spell he had done before to keep that voice in check.

' _...Heh heh heh heh heh.. Heh heh heh heh heh heh eh heh heh heh... Ha ha ha ha ha... I told you it wouldn't work on me the next time! HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ ''

"I-I don't understand..! It's not working... but... how?!" the dark angel assessed with a raised tone, slightly bordering hysterics. He could feel it fading the moment he uttered the incantation in ancient Greek, and he was confused. _Fuck!_

The dark Hylian couldn't answer as he closed his eyes and gripped his head in response to the pain. The insane laughter inside his mind was much too loud for him to hear what Pittoo had said. The only noise that he could hear was that damned cackling...

"Uh! Dammit..." _Think, Pittoo_ , _think! There has to be a way to stop that fucking voice... hmm... I can ask Viridi... and... ugh. Fine. Palutena as well. When did I start depending on_ _ **them**_ _for advice?! I need more resources. But, for now, I'll exaust the ones I have!_

' _SO, DARKY! DO YOU THINK I'M GOING AWAY NOW!? DO YOU!? DO_ _ **YOU**_ _!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WELL, I'M NOT!_ _ **I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU FOR AS LONG AS YOU'RE STILL ALIIIIIIIIVVVE**_ _! I'M_ _ **NOT**_ _LIKE THE OTHERS, DARKY! I'M NOT LIKE THE ONES WHO_ _ **DIED ON YOU**_ _! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.! I'M THE BEST FRIEND YOU WILL EVER HAVE! DAAAAAAARRRRRRKYYYYYYY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ _ **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRKYYYYYYYYYYY**_ _!_ '' screamed the voice in his head as he stumbled a bit, the pressure mounting, beginning to become too much for him to take. He wobbled again, dropping the bottle in his hand, becoming dizzy as the mental chaos continued and continued.

Dark Pit's worry took a massive leap as he steadied- or at least attempted to- his lover. _Dammit... I shouldn't have let him... I should've... damn! I should've just tackled the Shadow Temple alone! If I did... we wouldn't be facing this mess now!_ He blamed himself, even though it was useless, but, then again, when did a protagonist ever blame his or herself when something **was** actually his or her fault? The answer? Never.

The voice just repeatedly howled, screamed, and yelled. It wanted D-Link to black out. It _**wanted**_ to see him squirm... just a little. This was all for his own good, after all. His head was pounding, the voice deafening, as the dark Hylian finally slipped out of consciousness. If the voice could smile, it would; it did what it was trying to accomplish, after all...

"Uh!" he grunted in confusion and shock. _Dammit! Just... Goddammit!_ Pittoo attempted to make sure Dark Link didn't just hit the ground harshly, but... he was heavy! Or... at least to the angel. _Oh wait a minute!_ A memory flashed in his head... power surging through the golden gauntlets D-Link wore, enabling him to move a giant limestone block which barred the way inside the Spirit Temple, so maybe... just maybe... _Fuck it,_ he thought as he quickly swiped them and used them to ensure his lover didn't impact the ground with a thud. "Phew... But still... dammit. I should... fuck. Yeah. I'll just waltz up to Skyworld and ask Palutena what the fuck I should do. No!" His pride was quickly swallowed and choked down when he looked over at the smokey skinned Hylian, however, and, against his better judgement, he decided that it wouldn't exactly hurt to seek advice this time, but... "Augh! This is the **last** time I'll ever do this... But... I can't leave D-Link here alone... So..." He let out a long, drawn out sigh before he called out to the goddess of Light. "Palutena...?"

A pause answered him at first before a clear voice cut through the area along with dappled light filtering through the ominous purple clouds above, adding some new color to the dismal landscape, but it was only temporary. "Dark Pit. It's been a while since you've called upon me for anything. Did you decide to drop in and crash my party?" she asked with amusement.

"Uh huh. No. I...I need to ask you a favor."

"You? Asking me for something? I'm not used to that. However, in light of all that has transpired in the last few hundred years, I seem to recall that I and Skyworld are at least in part indebted to you. What do you seek?"

"...I...I um... It's D-Link."

"Relationship troubles are not my area of preferred conversation."

"What?! No! It's nothing like that at-wait. Pit, you blabbermouth... Ugh. That aside. Can you...um... extract the two of us?"

"Can't you fly?"

"He's unconscious... and I can't just risk leaving him here."

"Oh. I understand. Alright, very well," she chimed as her magic transported the two of them to the heavens. "Here you are. Now, I presume you aren't just here for a bit of tea and small talk."

"You got that right."

"So then?"

"D-Link keeps hearing the whispering of dark magic... and it's powerful. I used a spell to block it once and from that it saw how to get past and break it the moment I tried to cast it the second time."

"Hmm... that is troublesome... And... I'm afraid the answer is one you won't like..."

"Try me."

"...The only way to free someone from that influence is to kill them."

"No! No... there has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry... there isn't..."

' _No...'_


	20. Act 20 - Everything's Fine?

_Twisted Heroes_

* * *

 **Act 20 - Everything's Fine..?  
**

It wasn't long until the dark Hylian regained consciousness. He sat up and opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he looked around. _What...? Where.. am I?_ He stood up, still looking around, confused.

The dusky avian, meanwhile, had decided to at least make an effort to assist Pit with the Centurions, but they weren't getting very far. "I think... they're not gonna listen to us, Pittoo..."

"Yeah. I see that. You know what? You... keep trying. I'm gonna check on D-Link."

"Wait! I'll go with you!"

"Ugh, fine!" he muttered as he led the way back where his boyfriend was awake. "Hey..." A smile worked its way onto his visage as he gazed at him.

"Pittoo. Hey... Just one question... Where are we?"

He was going to respond, but his counterpart beat him to it. "Skyworld!"

"Um, Pit? I think Palutena's calling you," Pittoo said with a wink at his lover.

"Oh! Right! Coming Lady Palutena!" he called as he set off in a run.

"Phew. He's gone."

"Okay... So, this is where that goddess lives..?"

"You got it. This is Palutena's domain. I had... something I needed to do here, and I couldn't leave you alone."

"Something you needed to do...?"

"Um... say. I could show you around if you want," he said, trying to change the subject. "It's not every day a mortal gets to see a god's dominion."

"...What's going on?" D-Link questioned, taking on a serious tone. _What are you hiding...?_

"...I..." He looked away and gripped his forearm while biting his lower lip. _I can't..._

"Pittoo..." he spoke his love's name softly before pulling him into an embrace. "I don't know what's wrong but... everything's going to be alright."

His wings fluttered as he leaned into the hug, trying to hide what he felt. _If he thinks it's gonna be alright... then... I won't say anything..._

"...Pittoo.."

"...What is it...?"

"I.. I love you and... if I become... corrupted..."

"No. That's not going to happen. Don't even fucking think about it. Just... just..." he interrupted and trailed off.

"...I.." _...I don't want to become like... him... I'll fight it till the very... bitter end... for you, Pittoo._ ' _How touching. What a moment you and Shortie are having, Darky. Tsk tsk tsk... Too bad it has to end. You know as well as I do the only way to kill me is to-_ ' _Shut up. ...I know._

"... Uh... so. What now?" he stammered out, trying to get to a different topic, again.

' _Oh, Darky! You said something other than shut up to me! You're starting to talk to me again... I'm happy_.' "...It's time we finished what Link started."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah," he stated with complete certainty.

"Alright then. And I know the fastest way to get there. By the way. Never ask me to help with anything if I have to get a god involved. Capiche?"

"Heh... capiche."


	21. Act 21 - Irreversible Mistake

_Twisted Heroes_

* * *

 **Act 21 - Irreversible Mistake  
**

Finally, twists and turns through a darkened castle lead the dark duo to a long red carpet. It wasn't easy for them, but working together seemed to get the job done, so here they were. Inside this room was the final battle, the boss fight to free the land from evil. The sound of an organ could be heard as someone whittled away on its keys, playing a tune that seemed to have swelled the closer they had gotten to it. Pittoo could feel the dark energy like a wave that threatened to consume them both, but he was sure they could beat the evil overlord, together.

As soon as they entered the room, the evil overlord Ganondorf halted his playing and took a long pause before speaking, "And so, you are here... at last." D-Link didn't say a word in response, he just glared at the Gerudo king.

The dark angel summoned up his best weapon, his Silver Bow, and got into his ready stance, a fierce expression gracing his features. Words weren't necessary now. All that was needed was to finish this.

No more was spoken as the battle began, Ganondorf slamming a fist full of concentrated dark magical energy into the floor, causing a sizable chunk of it to break away. The dark duo were able to easily avoid the shock-wave.

Back and forth, the flow of battle ensued, both sides taking the lead and losing it every now and then, but, when things were starting to look up, as if they'd finally be able to kill old asshat, the tide turned, and our heroes were put in a rather dismal situation.

"This is what happens to those **who defy me** , Dark Link! Now, I shall show you the death of the one you cherish most!" Ganondorf snarled as he used his vastly powerful magic to slowly torch the dark angel's wings while he restrained D-Link in an iron grip. The Master Sword had been knocked out of the dark Hylian's reach as he struggled and squirmed desperately in the evil king's hold.

Pittoo gasped as he felt the heat on his flight feathers, slowly singeing and burning them. He was forced onto his knees from the pain, a wince on his visage. _Fuck... Not again...!_ he thought as he tried to stay as calm as he could; freaking out would only make the agony that much worse.

' _See, Darky? I told you he was going to die. Though... I'll give him credit, he's quite tough. The others had to die so, quickly. Heh heh heh heh heh heh..._ ' _No... No..!_ ' _Well... Just because I'm your friend... I'll tell you something. There_ _ **is**_ _a way to save Shortie... You know what it is.. Daaarrkyyy..._ ' _I... I can't.. I-I won't listen to you! but... Pittoo... No. I'll find another way._

His eyes were lidded now, the pain a bit to much for him. Those delicate nerves in his wings were sending massive discomfort signals to his brain... He hugged himself tightly, panting heavily, sweat beading down his skinny frame. His forehead touched the ground in his bent over position, and, try as he might not to, every now and then, a whimper would break from his throat.

 _Pittoo! Dammit...!_ ' _You don't have that kind of time, Darky... Do it. Use_ _ **that**_ _magic, and you can save him. You know as well as I do that there_ _ **is not**_ _another way..._ ' _Stop it! Shut_ _ **up**_ _!_ ' _Tsk tsk tsk... don't you see, Darky? He doesn't have to die yet... Heh heh heh... Though, he still_ _ **will**_ _... It just doesn't have to be at the hands of your 'daddy' like the others! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..!_ '' _Damn! Pittoo... I... I-I just... DAMMIT!_ ' _What are you waiting for, Darky!? The more time you waste, the deader Shortie gets! Heh heh heh heh heh..._ ' _...Pittoo.. I'm sorry... I.. I can't watch you die... not again... I just- I just can't..!_ D-Link gave in to the voice in his head. He didn't have a choice, really. He had to choose between using dark magic or... letting the love of his life die. Dark energy coursing through him, he interrupted Ganondorf's torturous spell on Pittoo and broke free from the evil overlord's grasp, reaching for the Master Sword.

Pittoo felt a wash of relief over his mind, the pain slowly turning into a dull thrum. _But... how?_ he inquired mentally. Weakly, he lifted his head and looked around, and... his stomach dropped. "D...D-Link..." he whispered in fear. _Dammit, Pittoo...! H... he wouldn't have used it if you didn't get hit...!_ However, his self beat-downs ended abruptly as he slipped out of it all, passing out.

The fight didn't last much longer. In one fell swoop, the dark Hylian managed to take Ganondorf's head off... Though, he couldn't help but feel the evil king had _allowed_ him to... Because, in the single solitary moment just before Ganondorf's head was separated from him, he could've sworn he saw a twisted smile etched in the Gerudo king's facial features... one of satisfaction. Now that the king of evil was dead, he had the chance to observe that he could feel the dark magic flowing through him. That power... felt good but also... hurt. It burned in him like a dull flame flickering slowly out. However, he couldn't worry about that now. He had to see if Pittoo was alright. Immediately, he went over to the unconscious angel, concern in his furrowed brows as he gazed at the slightly burnt wings. _He's alive... Seems like only his flight feathers were burned... The rest of his wings look okay..._ he thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

He had curled on his side when he lost consciousness, his arms still wrapped around himself. His wings weren't pulled tight against his back. Instead, they hung slack, brushing the floor.

' _That wasn't so bad, was it... Daaarrrrrkyyyy...? 'Daddy' is dead and... your little angel is still breathing. Don't you see? Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... I'm_ _ **not**_ _your enemy, Darky..._ ' _You're wrong... I've done something... bad. Something that I can't undo... At least... at least Pittoo's still alive..._ After some thinking, D-Link decided to wait for his angel to regain consciousness. He wanted to be sure that Pittoo wasn't hurt anymore than he had observed.

A half hour later, the dusky avian's eyes fluttered open slowly. He winced as he sat up, stretching his damaged wings, his line of sight traveling down them with a mixed emotion plain on his countenance. He couldn't fly... he knew that much. His flight feathers were gone... and it would take some time for them to regrow. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through the feathers he still had.

"Pittoo... are you alright..?"

"...I'm...flightless..." he responded softly.

"...Yeah.. but, they'll grow back... right?"

"In a few months..." was the reply as Pittoo gave a wary sort of look. His eyes shimmered slightly, fearfully. "...You... used dark magic... Gods... Please tell me you're not gonna lose it!" he pleaded, a tiny bit of hysteria slipping into his voice, though he tried to keep it level.

"...Honestly.. I don't know..." he answered, glancing away for a moment.

"For now... let's get out of here..."

"...Yeah."


	22. Act 22 - Tormented in Silence

_Twisted Heroes_

* * *

 **Act 22 - Tormented in Silence...**

The sky overhead had returned to normal, people were hustling about in awe, and vendors were finally coming out of hiding. In the previously deserted castle town, many people, some Zora, some Gerudo, some Kokiri, and others Goron and Hylian were celebrating the death of their evil overlord. It was a very festive setting, but, our heroes weren't in any sort of partying mood. Yes... they were victorious, but they now had something bigger to worry about...

' _Hey. Darky. Howzit going? Oh wait... I know already! Heh heh heh heh eh heh heh heh heh heh... You feel it... Deep inside you... right? Heh heh heh eh heh heh heh heh..! Over time... the burning is just going to get worse... the urge too. But... don't worry Darky.. I'll be here for you..._ _ **always**_ _..._ ' _Be quiet._ ' _Tsk tsk tsk Darky... Don't you get it?_ _ **I'll never be silent for as long as you live**_ _. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..._ ' A dull burning sensation reverberated throughout D-Link's head as the voice continued to laugh.. and talk. For some reason, he felt more... inclined to return the conversation. It was like a part of him _liked_ the voice in his mind.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit decided he wanted to head to the ruins where he could feel at least a small bit calmer.

' _Hmm... Darky. I wonder... what made these ruins..._ _ **ruined**_ _._ ' _I don't care. Just... Just shut up already._ ' _Daaaarrrrrrkyyyyyy... I'm bored. Why don't we play a game?_ '' _No._ ' _But I already am... with you. It's theater time for you and me! And I'm showing a special feature for you today! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..._ ' _No... Stop..!_ And thus, the show began, the featured film this time was Link's sudden murder... the decapitation. D-Link began to pace back and forth as the rerun film played, not giving him any peace... especially with 'Lucifer's' commentary. ' _Oh, heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh eh heh heh heh... Looks like you got a front row seat, Darky! Why don't we see that in..._ _ **sloooow motion**_ _._ '

The angel watched his boyfriend's continuous motions for a while before calling out to him from where he sat on the fountain's edge, "D-Link... just sit down, Silver..." His voice was soft and compassionate, his rust brown eyes glowing more red in the light of the setting sun.

The dark Hylian couldn't hear his lover's call, however, as the scene in his mind replaying repeatedly and the sound of the voice were the only things he could observe.

"Hey..." said the worried Pittoo as he stood up, walked to his love, and wrapped his arms around him from behind, trying to get him to stop with the now nervous pacing.

D-Link could feel his angel's arms, or rather, because the voice wanted him to. ' _I just wanted to show you this movie so that you could see... Heh heh heh eh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... That_ _ **I**_ _, your very best friend, have complete control over what you see... and, what you hear. Just think, Darky, of how much fun we can have with that! Next, maybe I could make you_ _ **notice it**_ _. What's inside you, just waiting to be free... Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!_ '' Link's horrid death still flashed through his mind, but... he had control of his senses now. "...Pittoo.. I..." he uttered, a tense edge to his tone.

He nuzzled lightly into the Hylian's back before giving any sort of response. "Hm...?"

"I'm fine..." he said, even though he was far from it. He didn't want to make Pittoo more worried than he already was.

"Alright..." he sighed, letting his arms drop. _I know you're lying, D-Link..._ "You honestly think I can't see it or sense it?"

"...No. I know you can..." ' _Oh Darky, I just want to make sure you don't miss the good part. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..._ ' _Stop..._

"...Hmm..." His wings fluttered as he sat back down on the fountain's edge, looking at the single elevated platform above it where he and his counterpart had fought so long ago for basically nothing. Now, all those fights were meaningless. The only thing that mattered to him was the one he loved... and he would do whatever it took to get that voice sealed off.


	23. Act 23 - A Change of Pace and Senery

_**Twisted Heroes**_

* * *

 **Act 23 - A Change of Pace and Scenery**

Hours felt like days in D-Link's mind as the voice continued its show. He could see it perfectly in his head now, what direction the blood splatter went and just how far did Link's head roll when Ganondorf sliced it off... at a bit of an angle. Let's not forget... the expression the dead hero wore when he expired, which was instantly. By now, the dark Hylian was seated next to the one he loved. The one who wasn't dead... The one who didn't have a bloody, crimson, fleshy stump of flesh where his head should be... _Stop it... please... Just... stop..._ ' _Tsk tsk tsk, Darky... Haven't you learned yet? I_ _ **don't**_ _stop. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..._ ' D-Link began to tremble, his stomach dropping as the flashback started to replay itself once more. His visage twisted into a grimace. It was beginning to become more than he could take. He was weary. He didn't want to see it anymore. He couldn't... He just couldn't.

The dark angel had been watching him closely, seeing each and every noticeable change in him, each expression, each shudder, but now, he seemed to be reaching the end of his rope... The blackette gave a small, saddened smile as he laid his head on his shaking boyfriend's shoulder and grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting, gentle squeeze. He didn't feel like he needed to say anything... knew nothing to say that would aid him at all. So... he did the only thing that seemed rational. He let D-Link know he was there and wouldn't leave no matter how rough things got.

He gripped his angel's hand tightly in response as he stared at the ground and bit his lip. _Please... please, I... I-I don't want to see it... Please... stop..._ ' _No can do, Darky! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... We're having so much_ _ **fun**_ _!_ '' _No...! No..! NO!_

Watching his torment was painful for the small avian... but it was more on an emotional level. Even so, it felt like a knife being shoved through his gut every time he witnessed the slow plunge into insanity. Sitting there, unable to do anything to help... that was how his role in this story seemed to turn, and it was maddening. Imagine being unable to do anything for the one you love and... I dunno... multiply the emotions by about... twenty-five percent, and then you'd understand how he felt.

Finally, it all came to a boil. Slowly, the tears began to trickle down D-Link's face. He couldn't hold them in anymore. _Stop... Stop, just... please stop it..._ "...Stop... please..." he muttered out-loud unknowingly, his voice hushed and quiet.

It took Pittoo a moment to understand what his lover had meant, but, once it clicked, the tears made sense. Without another thought, he pulled the dark Hylian closer, holding him while making a soft, "Shh..." over and over, trying to calm him. The flightless wings fluttered again as an indicator to the sympathy and empathy he felt in those moments. It hurt to see his silver haired boyfriend like this... but he knew he couldn't say anything... not if he wanted to help D-Link find his calm again. _How long has he just kept all this in...?_ "You can cry... it's okay... I'll just stay right here... by your side... like I have been..." he whispered.

He clung to Pittoo, shuddering as he let out the sobs he had been biting back for so long, the psychotic voice in his head still being just as relentless as ever. ' _Heh heh heh heh heh... Heh heh eh heh heh heh.. ha... haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ ''

The flightless fallen angel continued to hold onto his crimson eyed soulmate, rocking back and forth slowly, like one would do for a child... or... really, as anyone would do if they were trying to calm someone they cared about. He just seemed so fragile... delicate... as if the tiniest thing would shatter what little sanity he had left, crush him... and that wasn't something Dark Pit was going to let happen easily. He'd try to help him keep fighting... for as long as he could. Why? The reason was simple. He loved him more than anything, and that was enough to go to bat for.

It took a while, but eventually, the crying died down to soft, shaky breaths. "...Pittoo.. I... I'm sorry..."

He gave a small smile accompanied by a tiny laugh before saying, "It's alright. Everyone needs to break down once in a while..."

"...Okay," he spoke, gazing at Pittoo, and yet, also, the gleam in his eyes showing that he saw something else.

"...D-Link... I love you... Don't forget that..." whispered the angel, aware that his only wasn't exactly all there. That voice in his mind was torturing him nonstop... so, of course, Pittoo knew he had to be the strength for him.

"...I love you too.. Pittoo..."

"Mmn..." he grunted in agreement, stifling a yawn as he did so. "Oh, hey. There's one other goddess I want you to meet." A distraction was what the boys both needed, the angel assumed. Something to help them get their minds off the impending fate that was around the corner from D-Link. Somewhere, deep down, Pittoo hoped beyond hope that his love could learn to tune out that voice again before it was too late...

"...Who?" he questioned, curious and, at the same time, wanting a distraction.

In response, he smirked and inclined his head as he stood up, a sort of 'follow me' gesture, before he replied, "I think I'll save that for when we get to this goddess's domain."

"Alright then."

Not another word was said as the angel lead the way to Hyrule Field and stopped, his eyes closed as he thought, a yellow green glow coursing through his flightless raven black wings and channeling from his head to his toes. After a moment, he opened his eyes again which seemed to hold a bit more brown in them now. A slow wind whipped around them both as leaves in their autumn colors swirled about. In a flash of that same yellowish green gleam that had lit the angel only moments prior, they were enveloped, and in the timespan of only a second, they stood in a very beautiful forest clearing where many trees grew about, all seeming to think that it was fall when in reality, the spring had just turned into summer. The clearing was laced in a rose red shade as dappled sunlight filtered in from very small gaps in the canopy of leaves above their heads. In the distance, lightly colored steps of stone lead to an even larger tree, twisted and wizened with age. From the treetops, the call of many different sorts of animals could be heard ranging from very large and small birds alike and different kinds of tree dwelling mammals to the more mythical beasts such as the phoenix. In the underbrush surrounding the glen, more cries could be heard, both of mystical and normal creatures. All in all, this domain seemed to be the perfect haven for any creature in nature. This beauty wasn't the only thing to take note of, though... Here, the dark angel seemed to be more at ease, calm, and altogether more graceful and radient as he looked up into the branches with a content smile.

D-Link was stunned by the beauty of it all for a moment as he gazed at everything. Even with what was running through his mind, he could take a minute to see what there was to see, and it was stunning, obviously. "...Wow..."

He glanced over at his mortal love of his immortal life with a smile before he called out to nothing in particular. "Viridi!"

In that instant, a child-like, slightly agitated, female sounding voice responded from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. "Pittoo, and... yeah. Pit can't keep his mouth shut. Cute boyfriend you got for yourself. Of course, I didn't know you were... umm... yeah."

"..." _Cute...? What?_ the dark Hylian thought with a raised eyebrow, a bit of confusion in it.

"ANYWAY! Goddammit... Viridi... I'm the only one allowed to say shit like that... Whatever. I wanted to introduce you two face to face, not... voice to face. If you don't mind."

"Alright." Not a second later, that same spring green flash rent the area as a small girl, about twelve in appearance with long, blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail by a rose vine, eyes the same color as her magic, a red dress, and a long, twisted staff appeared in front of them...


End file.
